


Unmasking The Truth

by BabeRuthless87



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRuthless87/pseuds/BabeRuthless87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alixiah or Alix as she prefers; has been haunted by the same dream night after night for the past year. She doesn't recognize the people she's been dreaming about, especially the mysterious stranger with the undeniable allure. What does it mean? She leaves her brothers, Sam and Dean after receiving a call for help from Damon concerning the 'Katherine' situation. Who knew a little town in Virginia would hold such secrets for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character Alix. Anything you recognize from TVD or Supernatural all belongs to their retrospective creators. I originally wrote this story from an first person perspective, and it turned out okay. However, I've decided to take a different approach, so please feel free to tell me if it's worse or better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix Winchester has decided to take a little vacation from hunting to help out an old friend, but somethings apparently didn't get the memo and refuse to leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural that you recognize strictly belongs to their retrospective creators...I just borrowed them for a while. I've rewritten the series using a different tactic; feel free to tell me it's better or worse.

 

  _"I'll be the calm_

_I will be quiet_

_Stripped to the bone_

_I wait_

_No, I'll be a stone_

_I'll be the hunter_

_Tower that casts a shade_

_I lie awake_

_And watch it all_

_It feels like thousand eyes_

_I lie awake_

_And watch it all_

_It feels like thousand eyes"_

-Of Monsters and Men "Thousand Eyes"

 

 

 

The petite brunette tossed restlessly for the umpteenth time, her body unable to find solace under the continuous torment her mind was enduring. Behind closed eyes, soft emerald eyes fluttered at a frantic pace as image upon image bombarded her subconscious like an invading army. The stillness of the room was broken by a child-like whimper just moments before her body sprang up, suddenly awake and very alert, gasping breathlessly. Clutching a hand tightly against her rapidly beating chest, Alix was surprised to find the skin beneath her trembling palm wet. As her breathing and heart rate eventually returned to their normal rhythm, she groggily rubbed her face, not entirely shocked to find it too was coated in perspiration.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Alix didn't bother to sit there and ponder the many reasons as to why she had such a rather harsh wake-up call; she knew full well who the culprit was.

Going on a year now, Alix had become acclimated to waking up night after night like this all because of a damn dream. Like many, Alix was not stranger to having a re-occurring dream every now and again; but having the exact same dream repeatedly for a year was definitely a first. In the beginning, Alix was okay with the momentary reprieve from the usual horrors that plagued her dreams; however, as time went on, Alix found herself longing for the nightmares to return, at least with them, there was a logical explanation for them.

After the first week, Alix thought it might be a good idea to keep a dream journal, hoping that by keeping a detailed record of the said dream, that it could possibly help towards providing answers as to why she was having this dream and how to stop it. Unfortunately, as good as an idea it might've been, it only seemed to leave her with more unanswered questions than resolutions.

The setting for this incessant nightmare appeared to be a large dancehall, like the kind one would find hidden inside a castle or something. The large room was filled to capacity with unfamiliar faces who watched Alix with intense eyes, as though they knew exactly who she was. What was truly interesting, yet mind-boggling about the whole situation was that while she didn't have a clue as to who those people were, there seemed to be an odd sense of familiarity about them.

As she walked further into the dancehall, time seemed to suddenly stand eerily still. Those who were dancing quickly halted their steps and began to part as though Moses had arrived, brandishing his staff and they were the Red Sea. A mysterious stranger would then pass through the small space, eyes trained directly onto Alix. His heated gaze seemed to render her immobile as his determined stride brought him straight to her. Whoever this strange man was, he was undoubtedly one of the most attractive men she'd ever come across. His wavy brown hair cascaded with an ethereal grace to his shoulders, providing a flair of regality to his well-defined features while his hypnotic brown eyes caused every inch of her skin to flush.

Alix didn't understand why, but she felt an extremely strong gravitational pull towards him, as though he were silently summoning her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could've sworn she'd seen him someplace before, somewhere outside of this dream.

Casting aside the satin sheets, Alix shook her head to rid herself of any residual drowsiness before she scooted herself towards the edge of the bed. Planting her feet steadily on the lush fabric of the carpet, she stood up, stretching her tired, achy muscles. Curious about the time, she glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the dark mahogany nightstand next to the bed.

**4:15 A.M.**

Those bright red numbers seemed to take on a taunting nature as Alix realized that going back to sleep, even for just another hour, was completely out of the question. Irritated by that face, she stuck her tongue out at the clock like a disgruntled teenager before slumping back down on the edge of the bed.

 _'Well, this was NOT how I envisioned my vacation starting!'_ She grumbled to herself while running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame to her wild mane.

Alix was no stranger to the odd sleeping schedule, more times than naught, she would find herself functioning on little to no sleep. She never really complained because that was something that came with her job, but it didn't negate the fact that she didn't long for the day when she would be able to sleep until her heart's content.

Pulling herself together, Alix pushed herself up off the bed and padded softly towards the large antique lounge chair where she'd carelessly tossed her bathrobe earlier. Slipping on the soft material, she walked to the door, ever so slowly turning the knob so as to not inadvertently alert the supernatural beings residing in the house to her now awakened state. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opened with hardly a sound. Alix cautiously stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, making sure to take soft, gentle steps as she went down the stairs.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't matter how quiet or light she made her steps; with the house being as old or even older than its owners, each step she took loudly aired its grievance under her weight, eliciting a colorful array of curses that would make a sailor blush. Pausing for a moment, Alix quickly noted that there were only a few steps left, making it painfully obvious that it was unnecessary for her to continue with her current charade. After making a quick mental note to speak with Damon about hiring someone to check them over, she quickly descended the last remaining steps.

Once free and clear of the noisy ass stairs, Alix turned and entered the large sitting room. She frowned upon seeing the fire from last night still roaring vivaciously with life while the room lacked any obvious evidence to support that anyone had been in the room in the last few hours.

 _'One of these days, those dumbasses are going to end up burning down their beautiful house and I'm not going to anything but roast marshmallows for my smores.'_ Alix thought to herself while crossing the length of the room to the table hidden behind the large black leather couch. Out of habit, she reached for the glass decanter that contained her preferred poison, only to pause when she spotted the small familiar flask. Alix grinned, biting her lip to stifle the giggle over stumbling across this precious treasure because within the silver confines house a sacred liquid from Damon's well-guarded collection.

Filling a glass with a finger's worth of that delicious liqour, she brought the glass up to her nose. The heady aroma of the amber liquid roused fond memories in Alix's mind. As she slowly opened her eyes, she became very much aware that she was no longer the only occupant in the room.

"I really hope you weren't attempting to sneak up on me, Damon Salvatore." She chastised with a half-smirk. Glancing over her shoulder, the half-smirk grew into a full-blown grin at seeing her usually loquacious friend rendered speechless.

"How in the hell do you do that?" He sputtered after having recovered from his initial shock as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're serious?" Alix snorted while Damon just merely shrugged. "You mean to tell me that you've gotten so old that you've forgotten I'm able to sense you?"

"Oh don't start with the pouting, princess; I know you've been able to perform that party trick for the better part of a century. I'm merely curious as to the 'how' part." Damon clarified before swiftly closing the distance between them, for all intents and purposes, invading her personal space. "Want to be a dear and tell me how it works?"

"Now, you know that a magician never reveals their secrets; that takes all the fun out of it." She retorted, taking a step back. "Seriously, though, I have no idea how it works, just that I can do it. I guess it's one of the many mysterious perks I inherited from the sperm donor." She shrugged, taking a sip from her glass. She wanted to relish in the bourbon's slow burn as it made its way down her throat, but Damon's piercing gaze prevented that, causing her to raise a questioning brow at him from over the glass. 

"A bit early to be hitting the bottle, don't you think?" He quipped flippantly while fixing a glass for himself. A low, menacing growl emanated from his upon his discovery that the flask was nearly empty. 

"You know, if you're hoping to keep up the 'human' charade, you might want to try carrying coffee in that big ass kitchen of yours; maybe then I wouldn't be tempted to dip into your stash," Alix advised nonchalantly before sticking her tongue out as she turned to have a seat on the couch. Claiming a spot on the far end, she curled her knees up against her chest.

This was the first time either of them had time for a real conversation that didn't consist of the subject of Elena or Katherine. Alix felt guilty for it taking almost 100 years for her to return; she'd really been missing her best friend. She wasn't surprised to find that Mystic Falls hadn't really changed much, aside from the modern upgrade.

When the unexpected call for help from Damon came, Alix didn't even bat an eyelash about saying yes. It was how she was; always willing to help those she could, and it didn't hurt that by coming here would give her the much-needed scenery change she'd been secretly longing for. It was becoming too much for Alix, with the constant Angel and demon attacks and the waiting around for the end of the world, that she needed to take a step back and breathe. Truth be told, it also didn't hurt that Alix might get the chance to take Katherine down a peg or two.

Damon flashed to the fireplace, leaning his weight against the mantle while he stared intently into the crackling flames; the light illuminating his perturbed features. Alix knew her friend well enough to know that hell would have to freeze over before he would ever admit to the damage that Katherine's mysterious reappearance had caused him. There was a point in time when Damon could say he knew the immortal vixen like the back of his hand, but now...many years and lies later, realization was beginning to set in that he truly didn't know her at all.

Alix's gaze flickered to Damon, watching with concerned eyes as he quickly drained his drink in a single gulp before tossing the now empty glass harshly into the flames. Damon turned away from the fireplace, swiftly claiming the opened seat next to her. He leaned his weight against her, nuzzling his face into her shoulder like a child seeking comfort.

"You want to talk about it?" She absent-mindedly murmured. Alix mentally slapped herself as she was unable to stop the words from pouring from her lips. She knew getting Damon to talk about anything of a sensitive nature was like pulling teeth; he was notorious for keeping his cards close to the chest. The famous Damon Salvatore way of dealing with such things was to imbibe copious amounts of alcohol while mulling over everything internally.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have everyone ask me that?" He muttered petulantly. "Apparently they think if they keep hounding me, I'll eventually give them what they want."

Alix remained silent, allowing him to just vent amongst an unbiased audience.

"I say we skip this potentially painful Dr. Phil session and help me understand why you're up at the asscrack od dawn, drinking  **my** bourbon."

_'Fuuuuuck!'_

Damon's sudden change of direction had Alix feeling like a deer being caught in headlights. She'd forgotten how observant he was, bastard. She should've anticipated  **this** move from him, he was the master of deflection after all. The manipulative bastard could easily take control of a conversation at the drop of a hat, especially when he wanted to avoid something.

Alix rolled her eyes, knowing full well she would indulge his whims like she always had.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." She reluctantly admitted. "This weird ass dream I keep having is really starting to fuck with me." Alix muttered into her glass as she sipped on her bourbon. Damon, being the persuasive little twat he was, took her hand in his and began to ever so gently stroke the back of it, as it to lull her into revealing more.

"How so?" He asked, turning over her hand to trace the lines of her palm.

"You ever find yourself in a room filled with people you've never met before, but for some strange ass reason you get the feeling in the pit of your stomach that you  _should_ know who they are?" Alix asked, purposely keeping vague about the details and mum on the mysterious dream man.

"Jesus, that makes me sound downright insane, doesn't it?" She marveled, removing her hand from Damon's grip, hoping to draw his undivided attention.

A strange looked flashed across his face as he took a moment to process her cryptic words. In all the years of knowing her, Damon could honestly say beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Alix was one of the sanest people he'd ever come across. However, just because he'd admit she was sane, didn't negate the fact that she was prone to making some questionable choices...she was friends with him after all.

"No, you don't sound insane." Damon finally said. "But I would advise against saying anything to the 'outsiders' because you know they'll assume you're cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, and being friends with me isn't going to help matters" He teased. "I would also suggest that you should probably lay off the weed before bed."

To Damon, 'outsiders' were pretty much anyone aside from him or Alix.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she turned and glowered at her friend. "You are such an asshole, you know that. It was one fucking time, and you swore to let it go...especially since it was your fault."

Damon laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender as Alix fought against the overwhelming desire to repeatedly throat punch the little shit, knowing full well it would be like throwing gasoline onto an already roaring fire.

"Besides, if anyone were to overhear me talking about any of the shit I've seen, I guarantee they would do more than just look at me like I was crazy, they likely wouldn't hesitate in dropping me off at the nearest psych ward." Alix joked half-heartedly; the reality of her words weighing heavily on her.

"Oh thank God, you've finally addressed the elephant in the room. Fucking took you long enough." Damon grumbled in an overly dramatic fashion. "I've waited a long time to ask you about that."

"Ask me about what?" Alix replied nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't you play coy with me; you know damn well what I'm talking about, Alix." Damon chided, seeing right through the bullshit. Damon calling her out made Alix hang her head with a groan. "Oh no you don't missy; you drank my favorite bourbon, therefore you must answer the question. All I want to know it what's out there lurking in the big bad world."

Damon seemed to be under the impression that his burning question had a simple answer; when in reality, it was anything but. Damon was walking a very thin line. There was a difference between what you think you know is out there and actually knowing. Alix knew that the latter what was brought those things right to your front door.

Alix was scrambling, trying to figure out how she could give the vaguest of answers to a notorious creature of the night that the things out there made the darkest of nightmares seem like lollipops and unicorns.

"Alright, I think it's safe to assume that during your 100 plus years of being 'alive', you've come across a book or two on old folklore and mythical creatures, right?" Alix ascertained as Damon gave a subtle nod. "It's pretty safe to say that probably covers only a quarter of what's wandering out there. Hell, I've seen things the elders of my village used to tell children to keep them in line."

Silence soon descended upon the room, making Alix feel more than a little anxious and uneasy. She had always despised awkward silences, especially when they were the result of someone revealing something.

There was a reason behind Alix's vagueness; the less Damon knew about her line of work, the easier it would be to brush off the more serious stuff, like her true identity. She gave Damon some ridiculous spiel that she was one of those guardians who looked after humans or something. Even centuries later, she was still having a bit of trouble coming to grips with the reality of her situation that she wasn't keen on revealing to anyone aside from her brothers that she was now the creature being hunted.

Damon's attention eventually drifted back onto Alix, his mouth poised with some kind of response when the loud vibration from her cell phone interrupted the moment. Shifting around, she dug into her robe pocket, grabbing it while eyeing the contraption under heavy suspicion as a familiar name blinked across the screen.

**Sammy.**

Her heart began to beat wildly as his name continued to flash across the screen, her mind racing with a million different scenarios of what kind of trouble he'd managed to find himself in that would require him to call her at such an odd hour.

Giving Damon an apologetic smile, Alix stood up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get this."

With that, she quickly disappeared before his very eyes, reappearing in the room she was temporarily using. Taking a brief moment, she pulled her shit together before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Alix? It's Sam."_

Alix rolled her eyes at his clearly obvious statement like she really didn't know it was him? "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." She retorted dryly. "If you wanted to surprise me, try calling me from a different number."

 _"Jesus, must you always be a smartass?"_ Sam groaned.

"Hey, it's called being quick-witted, and people happen to find that trait to be rather charming and refreshing. You're just pissed because you walked right into that one, baby brother." She chided. "Now, what's up?"

 _"Always right to the point, aren't you?"_ He muttered under his breath. _"I just wanted to talk to you, make sure everything was all right, you know. I miss my pain-in-the-ass sister."_

"Uh-huh," She scoffed in disbelief. "I might've been inclined to believe that except for the fact that I talked to you yesterday when I got here. And I know you haven't missed me **that** much that you feel the need to call me before the sun has even risen, Sam." Sam's defeated sigh was all the confirmation she needed. "So, let's give this another go; what's up?"

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, which he only ever did for one of two reasons; the boy was embarrassed because of something life-scarring or he was about to tell you something that was going to really fuck up your day.

 _'I never could get anything past you."_ He mumbled indignantly. _"I've, uh, been talking to Bobby about your dreams."_ He admitted sheepishly.

Well, her day just became royally fucked.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Samuel!" Alix hissed as she became rigid. "Did you purposely ignore the part of the conversation where I specifically said 'don't tell anyone on pain of death'?!"

 _'Please hear me out, Ali."_ Sam pleaded though that was the last thing she wanted to do. She currently wanted to follow through with the various methods of torture that were roaming through her brain. _"I only confided in him because I needed a second opinion on my theory."_ He explained as Alix made a quick mental note to never confide in her brother...especially when he had ridiculously flawless hair.

"Alright, well, let's hear this grand theory of yours, Mr. Jabber Jaw." She bit out. the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her and her patience was starting to thin out.

_"Well, uh, see...I think that you keep having this dream because it's not really a dream. I'm thinking it's a memory that you've repressed so strongly to the point you don't remember it."_

"Christ on a cracker, Sammy. That's the amazing theory you bounced off Bobby?!" Alix sighed. "And what does he happen to think about this?"

_"He agrees with it."_

Alix rubbed a hand over her face as she groaned. "Of course he did. Did he happen to be three sheets to the wind when you broached the subject? You know what, don't answer that one." She grumbled to herself. "You got any theories to explain why I would repress a memory?"

There was a pregnant pause that greeted her before Sam finally responded.

 _"That's the one thing I haven't been able to narrow down because there are too many possibilities with you."_ He signed, almost sounding defeated with his inability to give her some of the answer to explain what was happening to her. " _Maybe there was an accident, or maybe someone did something to you. I mean, as old as you are, it's kind of hard to pinpoint, especially when you have a reputation for rubbing people the wrong way."_

Alix's eyes widened in shock as she pulled the phone away from her ear, throttling and shaking it as though the device was physically her pompous ass brother. Usually, it was Dean who took great pride in tormenting her about her age, so on the rare occasions when Sam would throw her a jibe, it always blindsided her.

"I'm not going to bother commenting on the fact that you just called me old because I've not had my coffee yet, and the retort would not be nearly as gratifying." She growled, silently vowing to find a way to make his life hell. "If this is a 'missing memory', do you think there's a chance I'll eventually remember?"

_"Bobby and I think there's a possibility, but you'd need to consult a witch to be sure."_

"Well, looks like you haven't completely fucked up my day, after all, sweetie. I just so happen to know the town witch." Alix drawled with a heavy Southern Accent. "However, the consultation with her will have to wait until after I've figured out what the hell is going on here." She added as she plopped down onto the lounge chair.

 _"How is that going, by the way?"_ Sam inquired.

During her first couple of years with the Winchesters, Sammy seemed to really have a voracious appetite for knowledge about her and her past. Every night when she'd tuck the boys into bed, Sam would beg her to tell him a story from her past; it was hard to resist when the little shit broke out the now infamous puppy eyes. She'd told him of her time in Mystic Falls, mindful to never reveal anything about the town's supernatural population. The last thing she needed was for them to show up and for her to have to play referee.

"Well, I'm thinking about submitting to the town council that they change the town motto to 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, you'll never have a dull moment here.'" She laughed. "How are things on your end?"

If anyone thought Alix would worry less during her little 'vacation', they couldn't be more wrong, especially now that the three of them had gone their separate ways. The three of them attracted enough trouble when they were together, and Alix wondered if it was going to magnify now that they were on their own. She knew Dean was beyond pissed about Sam's involvement with Ruby and the apocalypse, but to Alix...he was still her kid brother.

 _"Oddly quiet, if you can believe that."_ He chuckled. _"I got a job at a bar, not a hunter bar, just a regular bar, with normal, everyday patrons. There's even a girl here who keeps trying to corner me every time we work together. How's that rate on the normalcy scale?"_

Alix didn't bother to stifle the cackle that accompanied the mental image of Sam trying to avoid a Chatty Cathy.

"Well, if you were a normal schmuck, I'd say that's very high up there on the normal scale; but seeing that it's you we're talking about...you better be careful. You have a reputation towards attracting psychos."

 _"And what suddenly makes you the expert on relationships, huh?"_ Sam shot back. _"I think I'd be better off taking advice from Dean over someone I've never seen go on a single date."_

Alix gasped, her jaw falling open in utter shock. "Hey, I've been on a date before, asshole...it's just been awhile. But that doesn't negate the fact that I know what the hell I'm talking about." She argued, feeling very offending by what he was insinuating. "The fact that I haven't been on a date just means I have standards...unlike some people I know."

 _"Ah, standards. Well, I hope those so-called standards of yours are enough to keep you warm on long, lonely nights."_ Sam snorted. _"Anyway, I gotta go, Alix. You better take care of yourself and if you need anything, you call me, alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll also make sure not to take candy from strangers and steer clear of suspicious looking vans while I'm at it."

 _"Jesus, can you ever_ _ **not**_ _be difficult?"_ He asked rhetorically. _"You're lucky I love you."_

"Yeah? You better fucking love me because I don't think there's anyone else who would willingly pull your ass out of all those fires you manage to get yourself into." She shot back in a loving tone.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to a party, they said...it'll be fun, they said....where was getting kidnapped supposed to be part of the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their retrospective owners and creators. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for the use of some dialogue from the episode.

 

 

_"Cause they will run you down, down til the dark_

_Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall_

_And they will run you down, down til you go_

_Yeah so you can't crawl no more"_

-Kaleo "Way Down We Go"

 

 

 

If you ever find yourself bumping into someone who's traveled to Mystic Falls, Virginia, and claimed that their trip was nothing out of the ordinary...it's safe to assume that that person has no knowledge of the town's supernatural nightlife, of they've been compelled. While some of the town's residents who do have first-hand knowledge of that sort of scene find it of the unsavory variety; to Alix, it's just another day at the office.

Her morning had gotten off to a rather peculiar start, to say the least. The first indication that her day was going to be anything but boring happened when she opened her bedroom door and was greeted to the sight of Damon standing there, holding out a rather large cup of steaming coffee for her. She eyed the scene before her with heavily suspicious eyes as Damon rolled his while muttering something about protecting his precious bourbon supply. Taking the cup from him, she quickly showered and dressed before going downstairs and accidentally interrupting the Scooby Gang's emergency meeting.

Caroline, or as Alix has affectionately taken to calling her, much to her dismay, 'Baby Vampire', turning up at the boarding house earlier that morning, hard-pressed to deliver Katherine's ominous message/threat. Apparently, the little vixen was still a little butt-hurt over Damon disposing of her werewolf lackey/fuck toy and stealing some shiny rock. According to Baby Vampire, Katherine's instructions were that they were to deliver said rock to her at tonight's masquerade ball, or she was going to create a shit storm.

Alix was slightly baffled at how everyone was acting so shocked towards Katherine's antics, especially the Salvatores. Apparently, everyone had temporarily forgotten who it was they were dealing with. This was Katerina Petrova they were talking about; a woman who was clearly born without a moral bone in her body. It was Alix who didn't bat an eyelash at the whole situation because she knew exactly what a manipulative, conniving wench Katherine was, right from the very moment they'd met all those years ago. That woman's road was filled with nothing but chaos and destruction.

She didn't know how it happened, Alix would later chalk it up to a momentary lapse in judgment, but somehow her ridiculously persuasive best friend managed to do the impossible; he got her to agree to attend tonight's party, something she would never normally do because she hated crowds. After recovering from her slip, Alix weighed the pros and cons and found herself hoping for the opportunity to catch the little harlot along and show her what a good old of fashioned ass-whooping truly was. But alas, Damon knew his best friend a little too well and quickly dashed her silent hopes by assigning her and Jeremy as the backup team. He even went as far as to explicitly make it clear that they weren't to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

To say that pissed Alix off would be putting it mildly...as she spent the remainder of the afternoon imagining Damon was her personal voodoo doll.

After arriving at the party, Alix had a few close call with Katherine, but the moment she would get anywhere near the vicinity of Katherine, Damon would magically appear and intercept. The only highlight of Alix's night was the fact that the young Gilbert girl had managed to impress her. Despite being deliberately left out of the plan, Elena managed to crash the party while Damon and Stefan were preoccupied with their 'Let's Kill Katherine' plan; the same said plan that Alix had repeatedly reminded them was flawed from conception.

She was absolutely flabbergasted that no one took into account that they weren't dealing with a 'run-of-the-mill' vampire; they were dealing with someone who was not only older and stronger but someone who had mastered the art of running and hiding. Anyone with half a brain wouldn't dare to underestimate that kind of person's ability to survive and anticipate anything. It didn't come as a surprise to Alix to learn that Katherine had even gone as far as to enlist a witch to link her to Elena.

Horrific doesn't even begin to describe how gut-wrenching it was to watch Elena scream and cry out in tremendous pain, seeing the wounds appear upon her skin as a result of the spell. Alix had never felt more helpless in her entire life than in that moment, knowing there wasn't anything she or anyone else could do to ease the girl's suffering...not until they tracked down the heartless bitch responsible for casting the spell. Thankfully, Bonnie was more than willing to accept the challenge as she stormed the mansions like a scorned lover hell-bent on revenge.

When all the evening's chaos has finally settled, Damon was left to dispose of a comatose Katherine into the underground tomb, while Stefan was left to clean up the mess. Alix had been assigned to keep an eye on the visibly traumatized Elena until they both returned, given strict orders that nothing was allowed to happen to her...not that Alix would let that happen.

Hoping to distract Elena from the night's events, Alix had suggested they go for a stroll to see the pond not far from the Lockwood Mansion. Despite the background noise, the silence residing between them was heavy, downright awkward as both girls were at a loss as to why to say, let alone do.

When the silence became too much for her to bear, Alix made a feeble attempt at small talk.

"How are you feeling, **really**?" She subtly approached, taking note of how Elena's arms were wrapped around herself like a protective barrier.

Elena's steps came to an immediate halt at Alix's question before she rounded to face her. Elena's lips were poised, seeming more than ready to spout the same 'I'm fine' bullshit Alix has listened to numerous times that evening. It was as though Elena was trying to convince herself more so than the others by repeatedly stating she was fine, when in reality, she was anything but.

Alix halted Elena's readied words with a look that clearly said, 'don't fucking lie to me'.

"I'm tired, and I feel like hell." Elena finally admitted after a beat. "And I can't seem to shake this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen to those I care about because of me."

Alix's features softened at this, knowing that feeling all too well.

Elena turned her attention back onto the flowing fountain; the minute movement seeming to aggravate her aching muscles as she let out a sharp, pained gasp. Elena attempted to play it off as nothing as she waved off Alix's look of concern.

When one spent a majority of their life surrounded by the supernatural, it was very easy to forget just how fragile the human body truly was. Seeing the young girl in pain made Alix feel compelled to do something she normally wouldn't do. Her decision to help would come with steep repercussions, but she couldn't sit idly by for the second time.

"I could heal your wounds if you want." Alix offered meekly.

Elena's head snapped towards her, the girl's dark brown eyes widening as her jaw fell in horror. She stared at Alix like she had just offered Elena her blood, making Alix mentally slap herself. She needed to remember that she wasn't around her brothers anymore, which meant she needed to choose her words more carefully.

"Just so we're clear, Elena; that was in no way an invitation for you to drink my blood. I'm not a fucking vampire." She amended haughtily.

"A-Are you a witch like Bonnie?" Elena asked warily, causing Alix to quirk an eyebrow.

"I'm not a witch either, Elena." Alix sighed. "Granted, I do know a thing or two about magic, I try to leave that stuff in the hands of professionals. The closest thing I can think of to define what I am is what you humans might call an a...guardian angel or something."

It took everything inside of Alix to mask the disgust in her tone. While the rest of the world was under the preposterous delusion that angels were made of sugar and spice, Alix had first-hand knowledge that stated quite the contrary.

Elena continued to eye Alix warily, seeming uncertain about if it was in her best interest to trust the woman in front of her. While Damon explained to Elena that he was bringing in some outside help, he'd given her the cliff notes version of their backstory in hopes that it would put Elena at ease. While Elena knew that Alix was here to help, she still held tightly onto her reservations about blindly trusting someone she hardly knew.

Alix couldn't fault her for her reservations, she actually admired the girl for having the brains to do so...as long as it didn't lead to undermining or betrayal.

Alix grew restless waiting for Elena to draw her conclusions, so she made the decision for her. Lifting her hand, she gently placed two fingers against the skin of Elena's forehead as the familiar warmth flowed through the tips of her fingers and into Elena's body. The poor girl was so unaccustomed to such a foreign experience that her body began to sway, as though she were feeling light-headed or dizzy.

As Alix removed her fingers, Elena began to blink her eyes a few times, trying to clear the fogginess from her head.

"What did you just do?" Elena asked hazily.

"Something I like to call a good ole' fashioned healing, Miss Gilbert." Alix chuckled with a thick Southern accent. "How are you feeling now?"

"Oddly enough, I feel pretty damn good." She replied in amazement. "How did you do that?"

**_'Does this generation know nothing about saying 'thank you'?_ **

"You and Damon are apparently desperate to figure me out, aren't you?" Alix muttered under her breath. "Let's just leave it as one of my many talents, okay?"

Alix hoped that Elena would take the hint that she wasn't even remotely interested in further discussing this, but the look on Elena's face told her it was a snowball's chance in hell.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mysterious or appear as though I've got a hidden agenda; I literally cannot talk about this without there being some kind of nasty consequence." Alix sighed heavily. "One day, I will hopefully be able to explain everything. See, you're not the only one wanting to protect those you love."

After that, Elena thankfully dropped the subject, giving Alix a sympathetic look.

From the corner of her eye, Alix caught the movement of someone walking towards them. Maneuvering herself in front of Elena just in case this happened to be someone looking for a fight. Alix eventually relaxed when she realized it was just Stefan, his worrisome gaze fixated on Elena. Turning around, she gingerly nudged against Elena's shoulder, pointing towards Stefan's direction before slinking into the shadows to give the former couple some privacy.

Alix waited off in the distance, busying herself with irrelevant thoughts as the two conversed. She tried to keep from blatantly staring, not wanting to seem like a skeevy pervert, but the only reason she was still hanging around was because she promised to see Elena home.

Glancing towards the couple again, Alix frowned as she watched a somber looking Stefan slowly making his way back to the Lockwood Mansion. His defeated posture threatened to splinter her heart into a million pieces, it was that sad. It was no secret that Alix was a sucker for romance; she really hated to see two people who clearly loved one another have to endure such hell.

Eventually, Alix crossed the lawn to rejoin Elena, approaching cautiously so as not to startle the young girl. She reached out, gently squeezing Elena's shoulder as a way to convey some kind of comfort because Alix was aware there wasn't anything she could say that would make this situation better.  The two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as they basked in the serenity of the calming water.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping behind them caught Alix's attention, causing her to whip her head around to see what was going on. Eyes darting around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. As she turned to tell Elena it was time to go home, she suddenly inhaled sharply at the burning sensation beginning to resonate from the back of her neck. Blinking rapidly, Alix began to panic as her vision started to become spotty before turning blurry. Her limbs were beginning to feel extremely heavy like the muscles and tendons had spontaneously turned to lead. Alix's body began to sway, her legs becoming increasingly unsteady to the point her knees were threatening to collapse at a moment's notice. She managed to turn her head to see Elena struggling against an arm that had ensnared her; through the blurry haze, Alix was able to faintly make out a gloved hand molded over Elena's mouth, preventing any desperate cries for help.

Alix fought fervently against whatever was freely flowing through her system, her vision growing darker and darker with each passing moment. She was powerless to prevent what was coming next, the darkness beckoning her to its embrace like a long lost friend. 

Alix's final thought as the ground came closer and closer; **_'Fuck! Damon is going to kill me.'_**

****

****

** *HOURS LATER* **

****

Alix roused from her dreamless slumber, the fog that had been clouding her mind quickly evaporating, unlike the cotton mouth she'd seemed to develop. As her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings, Alix was aware of two irritating facts.

One: At some point during her unconscious state, someone had taken the liberty to bind and gag both her and Elena before putting them into the back of what she ascertained to be an SUV of some type.

Two: From what Alix could see through the heavily tinted windows...it would appear they were no longer in Mystic Falls.

It was a no-brainer to Alix that they had been kidnapped; it was just now a matter of figuring out the 'why' part. If she had to take a wild guess, it was probably because of that stupid stone with the way people seemed extremely desperate to get their paws on it. She was strongly hoping that to be the case because the alternative was quite demented...no one in their right mind wanted to be a part of some re-enactment from the movie Taken.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to an abrupt halt, the tires skidding across the gravel from the high velocity of the stop, causing Alix and an unconscious Elena to hit the rear seats. Elena groaned, appearing to be on the cusp of waking while Alix anxiously listened to the engine shutting off followed by the driver's side door opening and closing. Her mind began to race with various ways of getting them out of this situation safely when their captor graced them with their presence.

Going strictly on a physical profile, the mysterious stranger appeared to be male, if the prominent Adam's Apple and heavy five o'clock shadow were anything to go by. His apparel was all black, from the shoes on his feet to the baseball cap sitting on his head; his sunglasses giving the whole ensemble a real creeper vibe.

Alix froze, her body tensing when the back hatch door popped open. The man leaned in, grabbing onto both her and Elena, draping them over his shoulders with little to no effort as if they were nothing but sacks of potatoes. As he began his trek back towards his evil lair, Alix lifted her head, quickly mapping out her surroundings. The large condemned looking structure seemed to be a former plantation house, though it was far from its original splendor.

Once they entered the house, the man took a series of narrow corridors until he arrived at what appeared to be a grand ballroom. Flying down the double staircase with an inhuman speed, he deposited the two onto a dusty antique looking couch, which looked about as inviting and stable as the house itself. He quickly got down to business, removing the rope from Alix's wrists and ankles before removing the duct tape from her mouth.

Being in such close proximity to him for the first time,  the sunglasses and baseball cap did very little to shield his extremely pale complexion, making it painfully obvious to Alix what kind of situation they'd landed themselves in.

_Vampires_

Alix remained silent, leaning back against the couch to make room for him to work on Elena while she occasionally rubbed her stiff wrists. However, unlike her silent companion, Elena began a barrage of questions the moment her mouth was free. It quickly became clear that their captor was not accustomed to such...vocal hostages, as it didn't take long for him to grow agitated with Elena's relentless pleas. Alix watched as the dark veins beneath his eyes became pronounced, his eyes turning an almost demonic red. She quickly realized that this wasn't merely a scare tactic as he began to inch closer towards Elena, motioning with his fingers for her to be quiet before flashing his pearlescent fangs.

Alix knew she needed to intervene quickly, so just before he was about to strike, Alix made her move, shoving the man with enough force that he was sent sprawling across the room as if he weight next to nothing. Recovering quickly, he stared at Alix in utter confusion when another vampire appeared, this one a female. It was apparent that the pixie-haired woman had heard the commotion and had come to investigate only to be baffled to find her companion across the room on the floor. Looking between him and the girls on the couch, she rolled her eyes before scolding him, unintentionally revealing his name.

As the woman made her way towards them, Alix was surprised to see Elena who just seconds prior, was very nearly made an appetizer on the vampire's menu, standing up and once again starting with the endless questions. This time, she thought it was better to direct them towards the female.

"What do you want with us?" She asked, trying to sound confident though her body visibly betrayed her as she involuntarily shuddered.

"Oh my God," The pixie-haired vampire declared in awe.  "You look just like her."

Alix and Elena shared a look as they quickly realized just who the woman was comparing Elena to, and it definitely wasn't meant as a compliment. Alix didn't like where this was going, especially when someone neither of them had ever met was suddenly comparing Elena to her evil counterpart.

"But I'm not." Elena protested, shaking her head. "Please, whatever you want-"

"Be quiet." The woman cut in. Completely ignoring Alix's pleading look, Elena continued on.

"But I'm not Katherine." Elena insisted, much to Alix's dismay. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Alix Winchester.  You don't have to do this."

At that, Alix sent the young girl a scornful glare, beyond irritated at the fact that Elena had now given these people their names. Alix's plan was, had these people bothered to ask for their names, she was ready to give them one of her aliases; a handy trick she'd picked up over the years. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she silently prayed that Elena would wisen up and realize just how bad the situation was. She also hoped the young girl wouldn't get any other hair-brained ideas towards divulging any other personal details.

"What do you want?" Elena asked. Without warning, the vampire drew back her arm and viciously backhanded Elena across the face, the force of the blow causing Elena to fly harshly onto the couch, landing limply in an unconscious state.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman stated in a condescending manner. 

In that moment, something snapped inside Alix, especially after that unnecessary display. There was something about the way vampires assumed they were nothing short of walking deities simply based on the fact that they were strong, fast, and immortal really grated on Alix. In a 'blink-and-you-missed-it' moment, Alix was standing toe to toe with the vamp bitch, her eyes no longer their normal emerald hue, instead resembling blinding silver.

"I think it's time we evened the playing field, don't you think?" Alix gritted, the tone of her voice low, almost daring.

The woman in front of Alix instantly recoiled, seeming to intimidated by the creature in front of her. After recovering, the woman narrowed her gaze, her own bright green eyes sizing up her opponent before their journey halted as they noticed Alix's necklace.

"Alixiah?" She whispered, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened. 

Hearing _that_  name for the first time in a _long_  time completely blindsided Alix; her eyes were full of confusion as they slowly returned to their normal hue. She didn't know how the strange woman in front of her knew that name, given the fact that no one aside from Alix's immediate family knew it...not even Damon knew her real name. She wasn't overly fond of the peculiar moniker she'd been given, so she was diligent in making it a point to introduce herself as 'Alix'.

"Alixiah Mikaelson?"

"What did you just say, Rose?" Trevor chimed in, blurring over to see what his partner was blathering on about.

"I don't believe it," Rose muttered before turning to Trevor. "It's her...Elijah's wife."

Had Alix not been in such a state of shock, she would've chuckled at the irony of seeing two vampires becoming even paler than they already were.

"Listen, folks, my name is **Alix Winchester**." She corrected, heavily emphasizing her name. "I got no idea who the hell Alixiah Mikaelson is, but seeing as I've no ring on my left hand, I think it's safe assume you have the wrong person."

As the three stood there in silence, the atmosphere surrounding them seemed to shift. To Alix, it was almost as though she was sent spiraling back in time as she watched Rose's modern appearance morph into something Renaissance Fairish. The woman's short dark hair was now longer and much lighter in color, a light blue corset and white gown complimented her fair features.

It appeared as though her and Rose were hidden in the corner of some darkened corridor. Rose seemed to be very close to Alix, acting like some kind of shield as she frantically looked from side to side, as if she was expecting someone to suddenly appear. Rose spoke in such a hushed/hurried tone that Alix could hardly understand what she was trying to say. There were only two words that she was kind of able to decipher; 'Klaus' and 'Run'.

"I would know you anywhere," Rose replied earnestly. Her comment caused the hallucination Alix was undergoing to suddenly evaporate into thin air. 

Alix blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened before Rose's words seemed to register, causing her to raise an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm sorry, did you just say you would know me anywhere? How in the hell is that even remotely possible?"

The longer Alix stared at Rose, the harder it was becoming to dismiss her claim, though Alix wasn't ready to admit that just yet. Suddenly, she recalled Sam's insane theory, and she found herself overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"You might not remember this but the last time I saw you was about 500 years ago," Rose revealed. "I know, with every fiber of my being, that you are Alixiah Mikaelson because there was a time we were like sisters."

For the first time in her life, Alix was utterly unsure of what to say or do. She was known for having swift comebacks and a razor sharp wit, but right now, in this moment, she couldn't conjure a single syllable.  Her mouth opened and closed so many times, she felt like one of those fish that had accidentally found themselves washed ashore.

Did she really believe there was any truth to Rose's words? Stranger things had happened...not to her, but other people. If there was a sliver of a chance that Rose was right, she might be able to figure out what was happening to her.

In a split decision, Alix decided to throw caution to the wind and get the answers she needed. It might turn out to be a really stupid decision, but she could live with it, she couldn't live with the 'what ifs'.

"Alright, I'm willing to offer a compromise. It's obvious you need us for something, and I'll go along with whatever it is you need from me, in return for some answers." Alix said, her tone laced with slight uncertainty. The pair seemed to be caught off guard by her request as both slowly turned towards one another, sharing a look to see if they understood her correctly.

After a few agonizing moments, Rose turned towards Alix, accepting her compromise by gesturing towards the door at the top of the stairs. Alix paused to glance back at Elena's still unconscious form before cautiously trailing after the two vampires. As she reached the top step, the ungodly uncomfortable heels Baby Vampire has subjected Alix to wear caught, causing her ankle to buckle.

Had it not been for the keen reflexes she'd been graced with, Alix would've found herself well acquainted with the floor. Stopping by the doorway, she removed the despicable torture devices, causing the vampires to stop and turn around to eye her suspiciously. Rose's entire demeanor grew stiff, looking as though she was preparing herself for a chase. Alix noticed this and quickly spoke to diffuse the tense situation.

"Calm down there, Cheetara. I wasn't planning on running, especially not in **this**  getup." She gestured to the rather short dress she was wearing. "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could borrow, would you? Possibly something in the area of jeans and a t-shirt, I'm feeling a little naked in this."

Rose's face remained unchanged and for a brief moment, Alix thought she might actually launch at her until she smiled. IT was a smile that was downright creepy and it unnerved Alix. Rose reached for her arm, hastily dragging her down the narrow hallway as Trevor's amused chuckle reverberated after them until Rose stopped at the second door on the right. Opening the door, she nudged Alix into the dimly lit room.

As she stumbled in, Alix looked around the room and realized this might've been a bad idea.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes knowing just a little about things could be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything recognizable from TVD or Supernatural universes belongs to their retrospective creators. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for use of dialogue.

_"Hopes missing_

_In the hurdle of her soul_

_Oh she's kissing_

_The lips of a dark fight_

_And though it hides_

_She tries to find_

_The piece of her_

_That went missing_

_Over time"_

-Manicanparty "It's In Her Eyes"

 

 

 

The awkward tension that filled the small room was so palpable and thick that Alix was pretty sure she could slice it with a wave of her hand. Rose, who stood off to the side, hadn't said a single thing, she just stared at Alix. Had this been a normal situation, Alix wouldn't have hesitated in asking for a bit of privacy, but seeing as kidnapping doesn't exactly fall into the normal category, she forced herself to endure it.

For Alix, it was also a show of good faith, allowing Rose to see that she didn't have an ulterior motive.

**_'Note to self: never, ever listen to Damon when he suggests leaving my stuff in the car.'_ **

"Are you okay with me asking what exactly you have in store for me and Elena?" She asked, desperate to break the silence as she reached for the jeans Rose had laid out on the edge of the bed.

Rose gnawed on her bottom lip, losing herself deep inside her own mind. There was a part of her that wanted to use some elaborate cover story, but this was Alixiah asking; even if she didn't remember who she was. That alone compelled Rose to expose the truth and let the chips fall where they may.

"Our original plan was to use the doppelganger in exchange for our freedom from Elijah," Rose admitted, moving to lean against the old wooden dresser. "Nothing's changed from the original plan, except now **you**  will be the one who'll close the deal for us."

Although Alix missed the heavy emphasis that was being placed on her shoulders, she did respond with a curt nod as Rose handed her the white lace top and black jacket.

"Wait a second, you're a vampire and you have to buy your freedom from someone else?" Alix asked incredulously as she finished dressing. It was meant to be a more internal musing, rather than spoken aloud but now that it was out, Alix was curious as to what the answer was going to reveal.

Alix bent down, slipping on and lacing up the black boots before standing up and quickly tossing her chestnut hair into a messy bun.

"If you must know, someone had a lapse in judgment, which resulted in us being on the run for the past five hundred years. That person seemed to think it was a grand idea to place their trust in the likes of Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce as she's now taken to calling herself." Rose answered, her tone filled with utter contempt as Alix made a face at the mere mention of the woman in question.

"She was on the run from Elijah and his brother. Trevor accepted her sob story, even though he had sworn to bring her back, which he clearly had no intentions of doing." Rose rolled her eyes as she recanted the events and actions of her longtime friend. "He was so blinded by his supposed 'love' for her that he couldn't, wouldn't accept that we were nothing more than her pawns until it was too late."

Alix genuinely wanted to be surprised by this new; she wanted to believe that people like Katherine weren't born so callous or manipulative. However, Alix knew better. The first time she'd met Katherine, the bad news vibes wafted off her in constant waves.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alix muttered under her breath. "So, the guy you are trying to buy your freedom from, is he the same person that you and your creepy buddy seem to think I'm  _'married_ ' to?"

Rose look stunned by Alix's question. She honestly couldn't believe that she'd been asked that. "You don't remember him?"

Alix scoffed, raising her brows high. "That would kind of be the purpose behind the question, don't you think? I mean, do you honestly not remember me stating that you had the wrong fucking person?!" Alix paused briefly to take in a deep calming breath. "Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but it's been a shitty couple of days. How can I remember someone I've never met? I don't know or remember you and you're claiming we were the Lucy and Ethel of the Middle Ages." Alix let out a defeated sigh. "Despite all of that, there is something inside of me screaming at the top of its lungs that I should know you."

Rose suddenly felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut hearing that the person she considered to be a sister had no recollection of who she was. While it was hard to hear, there was also a glimpse of hope at hearing Alix admit to something inside of her urging her to remember. She had an inkling as to what was wrong, but she needed further evidence to support her theory. Rose pushed herself away from the dresser, slowly inching closer Alix.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well, back in the other room, it felt like I was undergoing some insane vision quest; damn thing hit me out of fucking nowhere. I mean, one minute all is calm and normal and the next, you and I were in some corner of a corridor. You were spazzing out and muttering a bunch of nonsense, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever, except you kept saying something about 'Klaus' and running." Alix explained as she moved to lean against the wall next to the door.

"That was about as confusing as the dream I've been having for the past year." Alix grumbled, causing Rose to raise a questioning brow, silently urging her to elaborate. "I keep dreaming of a dancehall that is full of people I don't know, which somehow ends up with me meetin a  _really_ delicious looking guy." Alix explained with a groan, running a hand over her face to mask her embarrassment.

"That delicious looking man, what does he look like?" Rose implored, having a pretty good idea as to who Alix was dreaming about.

Alix made a noise before closing her eyes, scouring her subconscious for the image of the mysterious stranger who'd taken to haunting her dreams nightly.

"He's tall in stature, carrying himself in a very regal fashion like you can tell he's much older than he appears. He has long wavy brown hair that falls just shy of his shoulders and a defined jawline that could cut glass. His eyes are what truly stands out, it's almost like those dark brown eyes can pick you apart in a nanosecond."

As Alix slowly opened her eyes, she was stunned to find Rose invading her personal bubble, making her press further against the wall in order to have some breathing room.

"You might not remember Elijah, but it appears that your subconscious would beg to differ, seeing as you just described him." Rose smirked.

It was then that Alix felt as if all the oxygen in the room had suddenly evaporated as her jaw fell open in shock.

"To answer your question, yes, Elijah is your husband and the man we are seeking to get our freedom from."

"So, he's like you...a vampire, I mean? Is that like some kind of vampire slavery or something?" Alix sputtered once she recovered.

Rose exhaled heavily, realizing that she was going to have to give her long-lost friend a crash course. She placed a hand on Alix's shoulder as she spoke. "You need to understand something; Elijah is one of the oldest vampires of our kind. He's an Original, and that makes him stronger and faster than any of us, not to mention that much more dangerous should he be crossed. Think of it like the Royal Family, but for vampires."

Alix's head was spinning from all the information being unleashed, a dull throb beginning to emanate from the back of her neck, letting her know she was on the verge of an information migraine. "O-Okay, so one question answered, but that really doesn't tell me why you think I'm the one who's going to get your freedom for you, or why I'm having memory issues. I've never been one to have trouble remembering things, despite the fact that I'm pretty fucking old. I still know the name and face of the woman who raised my like her own when I was young a child, and that was well before your time."

"Klaus must've had a hand in your memory loss," Rose concluded after a few moments of silence between them. While it made perfect sense to Rose, Alix was clearly left in the dark...if the blank stare was any indication. "Klaus is Elijah's brother."

"While I'm glad that you clarified that bit of information for me, I still fail to see what one has to do with the other." Alix retorted sarcastically as her patience was running thin. "You're going to have to dumb it down for me, sweet cheeks." She elaborated, pinching the bridge of her nose, hoping to elaborate the tension brewing inside her head.

"You and Elijah were married in secret, so when Klaus found out, he was beyond furious because he had explicitly forbidden Elijah from becoming involved with you. To Klaus, you were nothing more than a distraction and weakness that would eventually either kill Elijah or take him away. So, as punishment for defying his order, he took away the one thing that Elijah loved as much as his own kin... **you**. With the way Klaus spoke and acted, we thought you were dead."

"Well, that explains why you looked as though you'd seen a ghost." Alix murmured to herself in amusement as she recalled the moment. While she learned a lot in the past ten minutes, there was still one question that needed to be answered.

"What makes you so damn sure that I'm **her**? For all you know, I could be a doppelganger like Elena."

Rose quickly close the remaining distance between them to the point their noses brushed as Rose's bright eyes bore directly into Alix's. There was a moment when Alix wondered if Rose was going to try and kiss her until Rose tore her gaze away to glance down at Alix's necklace. Reaching up, she grasped it tightly as Alix's eyes darted between Rose's hand and face, trying to comprehend what was going on. Rose soon answered the silent question by tugging on the delicate chain, snapping it with ease from Alix's neck.

"The ring you wear around your neck is the one that Elijah gave you the night you were married," Rose revealed as she held up the ring. "I know this to be without a doubt the truth because you asked me to be your witness. While a doppelganger might look exactly like you, there is no way in hell that they would've possessed this ring."

Alix felt as if her legs were going to collapse as Rose's words registered, "If that isn't enough to convince you, then maybe this will; the Alixiah Mikaelson I knew had a birthmark on her left shoulder in the shape of the North Star."

Rose refused to mask the satisfied smile she sported as she watched Alix frantically push aside the left portion of the jacket to reveal the exact mark in the exact location rose had just explained. Alix looked up at Rose, her gaze narrowing as she tried to figure out how in the hell she knew about the birthmark. The rational part of her brain deduced that it was highly probable that Rose had seen the mark while she was changing.

As Alix went to dispute the claim, it fell silent when Trevor barged into the room, seeming to be on the verge of a full-blown meltdown.

"He's here!" Trevor cried, his sudden outburst startling both women. "This was a mistake."

Trevor began to frantically pace back and forth in front of the now open door. From the corner of her eye, Alix spotted Elena peering around the corner of the doorway. Seeing her partner alive and unharmed, Elena flashed Alix a relieved smile.

After recovering from the shock of Trevor's news, Rose quickly moved to regain control of the situation before it spiraled out of complete control. Stalking towards him, she braced her hands on his shoulders to put a stop to his incessant pacing. 

"No, I told you I would get us out of this." Rose firmly reminded him. "You have to trust me."

"No!" Trevor vehemently protested, shaking his head. "He wants me _dead_ , Rose."

"He's going to want **her**  more," Rose stressed, turning Trevor's head toward Alix.

Alix noticed the confused look on Elena's face, to which she just shrugged, acting as if she had no clue as to what the vampires were on about. Alix felt a pang of guilt towards lying to Elena, especially since it seemed to be a habit of late, but she would willingly do it again if it kept the girl safe.

"I can't do this." Trevor sighed, sounded downright defeated, "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose snapped, seeming to break through Trevor's panicked state. "What are we?"

"We're family." He answered, taking in a few deep breaths. "Forever."

The intimate display between the longtime friends reminded Alix of her brothers. She hoped beyond hope that despite their issues, they would be back together soon.

In the distance, a loud knock reverberated ominously throughout the entire house. The sound caused Trevor to pal in utter terror, knowing full well who was responsible for it. 

"You're scared," Elena stated from the doorway. While it was nothing more than an innocent observation, it did nothing to protect her from the contemptuous glare Rose sent her way.

"Take her back to the room. Stay with her and don't make a sound." Rose instructed as she pushed Trevor out the door towards Elena before grabbing Alix's arm to drag her along.

As they entered the foyer, an eerie creak rang out as the front door slowly began to open. Panicking, Rose shoved Alix into the nearest open door, which turned out to be the kitchen. Casting a quick side glance to Alix, Rose wordlessly conveyed to her to be quiet and out of sight. Understanding the silent order, Alix nodded as she looked around the ruins of the former kitchen, searching for any kind of opening that would allow her to watch the impending exchange. She stumbled across a small hole in the wall next to the dismantled waiter door.

From this vantage point, Alix was not only able to see into the sitting room but if she turned her head to just the right angle, she could see the front door too.

The man standing patiently on the front porch was so visually stunning that it literally stole the very breath from Alix's lungs. Her heart began to race as she instantly recognized him as the man from her dreams, though his appearance had somewhat changed with the times. His hair was much shorter, and he was fitted in an expensive, well-tailored designer suit. To anyone else, he was the embodiment of a modern-day gentleman or businessman, however, Alix knew this was the very same man that possessed the ability to strike unadulterated fear in a 500+-year-old vampire at the mere mention of his name.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Rose discuss many things...especially a very sensitive topic...Alix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character Alix. Anything used from TVD or Supernatural world belongs to their retrospective owners/creators. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for use of dialogue.

 

 

 

 

_"Come to me_

_In the night hours_

_I will wait for you_

_And I can't sleep_

_'Cause thoughts devour_

_Thoughts of you consume"_

-Ruelle "War of Hearts"

 

 

 

Elijah waited patiently at the entrance of the plantation house, his hands resting in his pockets and a ghost of a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. He took a keen notice of the way Rose warily approached him in trepidation, the way she stopped in her tracks just a few feet away. The fear and nervousness wafted off her in waves, nearly smothering Elijah's senses.

 _'Well, at least she was the decency to be afraid, even after all these years.'_ Elijah mused to himself.

"Rose-Marie." Elijah acknowledged cordially. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Rose swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes, in here." She gestured towards the sitting room to her right, quickly sending out a silent prayer that he wouldn't notice Alix's scent. "You'll have to forgive the house."

As Elijah crossed the threshold of the dilapidated structure, his eyes took in the surroundings. While the outside appeared worse for wear, the inside wasn't nearly as bad; yet, to a vampire of Rose's age, it was a sign of the desperation they'd been driven to.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt," Elijah remarked condescendingly. "I completely understand."

Casually, he strolled into the sitting room with Rose slowly trailing behind him. He glanced about the room, suddenly taking a keen interest in the unused fireplace. 

"So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call  me?" Elijah inquired nonchalantly, essentially refuting any type of small talk.

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running," Rose admitted without hesitation. "Are you in a position to grant me that?"

There was no shame in admitting that she was absolutely terrified of the powerful immortal in front of her, but unlike a lot of her predecessors, she knew it was crucial to conduct herself in a professional manner. She just hoped that for once, things would go according to plan.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little, what is his name these days?" Elijah remarked offhandedly, purposely leaving a pause before speaking of the traitor. " _Trevor_ , if I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose broached with caution.  At the mere mention of her name, Elijah turned towards Rose, looking at her with piqued interest. He moved from where he was standing to the musty chair that sat against the wall, gracefully taking a seat.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

Elijah urged her further with a curt nod. "Continue."

"She survived."

 _'I expected nothing less of Katerina.'_  Elijah mused sarcastically to himself. If there was ever a particular trait he'd willingly admit to admiring of the elusive vixen, it would be her innate ability to survive anything thrown her way...kind of like a cockroach.

"Where is she?" Elijah pressed, remaining indifferent as he leaned forward.

There was something off about Elijah's rather lack of reaction towards hearing the news of Katherine's survival that created a hurricane inside of Rose. She had expected him to at least feign more interest on the subject, especially considering the man had spent a majority of his time and resources scouring every possible lead for her, and yet he responded as though Rose had just given him a weather update.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose blanched. Dread washed over her like an arctic breeze, chilling her down to the bone before it settled in the pit of her stomach. If there was even a snowball's chance in hell of her and Trevor getting out of this...she needed a different tactic.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours away from the town we know as Mystic Falls; I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina," Elijah explained airily, as though it were common knowledge. "Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better...I have her doppelganger."

Now that was something Elijah hadn't been expecting to hear.

"That's impossible." Elijah refused, the whole notion utterly preposterous. "Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact."

"Then the facts are wrong." Rose defended. Had she not seen the girl herself, she too would've denied the claim...but there was no other explanation for her existence.

"Well, show her to me." He challenged.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you are to be trusted but...but I want to hear you say it again." Rose practically begged, taking a tentative step forward. She needed that verbal reassurance before she risked everything by bringing up such a delicate subject for the Original.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." He assured her, smirking ever-so-slightly at her need for such reassurance.

Being the kind of man with an irrefutable reputation for keeping his word, Rose accepted it with a nod. Elijah made to stand up, eager to see this so-called 'doppelganger' when Rose stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

"There's something else we need to discuss."

"Oh is there?" Elijah mused. He was in a gracious mood at the moment and decided to humor her.

"During our expedition to acquire the doppelganger, we ran into someone we were all made to believe had died centuries ago," Rose said, nervously wetting her trembling lips. "She's alive."

Elijah's brows furrowed as his jaw tightened in irritation to her cryptic description. " _Who's_ alive?"

There was a pregnant pause before Rose finally plucked up the courage to say her name for the first time in his presence. "Alixiah."

The moment her name rolled off her tongue, Elijah was up and out of the chair in a flash. Grasping Rose by the throat, he slammed her none too gently against the adjacent wall.

"You're lying!" He snarled, his sharp teeth bared as his grip tightened painfully. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but it would be in your best interest to end it. You know as well as I do that Alixiah's been dead for five centuries, there is no way she could be alive, Klaus saw to that."

"Elijah, believe me, this is not something I would dare lie to you about." Rose breathlessly contested. Knowing that he wouldn't believe her word alone, she managed to reach into her pocket, producing the ring she'd stolen from Alix earlier. "This is by no means a game, Elijah. I could hardly believe it was her standing in front of me... **alive**."

Rose held her hand up to Elijah's face, showing him her proof.

Elijah's fiery gaze broke away from her face when he noticed her open palm and the object it held. He blinked a few times, thinking his eyes were deceiving him. But each and every time it was still there...her ring, staring back him. He quickly snatched the ring, releasing Rose from his crushing grip as he inspected it. He poured over every square inch of the small item, studying its features intently. He was looking for any discernable sign that would prove this was nothing more than a very convincing lookalike. 

What truly astonished and left Elijah speechless was that he couldn't find anything to dispute that this was indeed his wife's wedding ring. If there was anyone alive that would be able to accurately identify it, it would be him. There was no logical reason to explain how this ring, _her_  ring came to be in Rose's possession...she had to be speaking the truth.

After Klaus made it a point to deliberately expose the details of her 'disposal' as he called it, Elijah had placed the ring into a jewelry box she'd gotten for a birthday present. He buried it along with some of her other sentimental possessions in a secret location. It was so secret, that he was the only one who knew of its whereabouts, or so he thought.

"Are you absolutely certain that it's her?" Elijah asked, his voice turning hoarse from having lost its malice.

He reluctantly looked away from the ring to glance at Rose, causing her to involuntarily shift under the weight of his penetrating gaze. She was reminded of Alix's earlier description, feeling as though she'd been placed under a microscope the way his eyes seemed to be scrutinizing her every move.

Elijah forced himself to stay in control, refusing to give in to the slightest bit of hope that threatened to blossom in his un-beating heart because he honestly didn't know if he could endure another false hope. 

"As I said to her earlier, I would know her anywhere. She was wearing it around her neck." Rose replied softly. "There is something else, and I doubt very much you're going to like it."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" He snapped, the venom returning to his tone ten-fold as his mind assumed the worst.

Rose shrunk back at the outburst, though in her mind she really couldn't blame him for it. "I think Klaus might've tampered with her memory somehow, maybe with a spell or possibly by compulsion because she doesn't remember any of us."  She explained, reminding herself that because of the sensitive natures, it was best to tread carefully to truthfully. "I think that her subconscious is fighting against whatever was done because she's told me she's having strange dreams of the past."

Elijah stood there, still as a statue as Rose's words echoed within his mind. He was already waging a war against himself to not tear the house from its fragile foundation in order to locate her the moment it was confirmed she was, indeed, alive. Now, with this new piece of information, he needed to use extreme caution with her so as not to frighten her.

As his thoughts drifted to his reclusive little brother, all the lies and deceitful acts he'd committed over the years came flooding to his mind that filled Elijah with a blood-boiling rage. He'd lost count of the times he'd turned a blind eye towards Klaus's actions, his attempt to garner Elijah's unquestionable loyalty through taking everything he held dear was something he was no longer willing to overlook. Everything Elijah considered good in his life was tarnished the moment Niklaus inserted himself into the equation. Elijah would see to it personally that Klaus paid dearly for his atrocities.

As Alixiah floated back into Elijah's mind, his anger subsided, like Aloe Vera applied to burnt skin. He found it oddly strange to suddenly feel nervous at the prospect of being reunited with his wife after so long. It was a thought he never dared to entertain, except when he was dreaming. He wondered how much she might've changed; did she still look the same? Had she been okay in his absence?

He found himself none too bothered by the fact that she didn't remember him; it was something that could easily be rectified by a quick call and a visit to an acquaintance of his. The only thing that truly mattered right now was the fact that his wife, the shining light in a life filled with darkness, was alive and here.

"Please, allow me to see her." Elijah pleaded, his voice cracking under the pressure to keep his emotions in check.

There was something about the way he spoke those words that nearly crushed Rose's heart. Elijah was many things; dignified, honorable, ruthless. The sight before her was something she hadn't witnessed in a very long time; to see him stripped and bared. It was such a heartbreaking scene that she couldn't keep her own voice from cracking as she called for Alix.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moment she heard her name being called, Alix was frozen to her spot. After witnessing the intense, downright frightening interaction between Rose and Elijah, she started second guessing herself about her stupid compromise. She wanted to slap herself silly for thinking that meeting the Original face to face would be such a grand idea. She witnessed before her very eyes, a notoriously ruthless vampire reduced to something that resembled downright human emotions in a matter of seconds at the mere mention of a name.

For centuries, poets and authors had attempted to depict what it was like to witness true love between two people, and Alix knew that their descriptions were nothing compared to what she had just seen first-hand. There was no possible way for her to go out there; she was terrified of tarnishing a husband's beloved memory. There was also a strong possibility he would feel like she was nothing more than a fraud, which would end up jeopardizing not only Rose's chance at freedom, but hers and Elena's lives as well. If it came down to a fight, Alix knew she could kick ass and take names, but what of Elena?

Hearing Rose call again for her, Alix knew there wasn't much of a choice but to go. Taking a deep breath, she took control of her rattled nerves, willing her legs to move. Side-stepping around the wonky door that was moments from collapsing to the ground, she took her time walking into the room. Lifting her head up, she finally came face to face with the man who'd plagued her dreams for so long. Her heart rattled violently against her ribcage like it was a wild, untamed animal caught in a trap.

Alix glanced to Rose, noting the way she seemed to be holding her breath unnecessarily, waiting to see how this would pan out. Diverting her attention back to the man, she stopped a few feet from him, purposely leaving some distance between them. Elijah eyed the dark haired woman in front of him very carefully, noting the subtle changes to her appearance. While her figure was slimmer, more toned and defined and her hair was now much darker than before; she still looked very much like his Alixiah, especially with those hauntingly green eyes that seemed to sparkle with stardust.

As their gazes met for the first time outside of her dream, Alix was suddenly engulfed by an unfamiliar feeling. It was as though her soul was reaching out, desperately yearning to be reunited with its long-lost counterpart. Despite lacking the much-needed memories of him, she didn't feel like Elijah was that much of a stranger anymore.

In her gut, something that had never led her astray before, she found herself believing what Rose had said earlier.

"Leave us, Rose," Elijah instructed, his eyes never leaving Alix's. At this, Alix paled, suddenly feeling unnerved about being left alone with this man. "I'll join you shortly to deal with the other matter."

Rose hesitated before following Elijah's orders, heading back down to the room where Trevor and Elena waited. The moment the pair were truly alone, Elijah closed the distance between them. Alix jumped, not expecting to find him in such close proximity so quickly. He lifted his hand but paused at the panicked look on her face.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I give you my word that no harm will ever come to you." Elijah whispered with conviction. While a part of her was still on the fence about him, there was a bigger part of her that felt comforted by his words. It was so strange that she found herself completely and utterly safe in the presence of someone she'd never met before.

As her body began to visibly relax, Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder, tentatively pushing aside the fabric of her jacket to expose the bare flesh of her shoulder. As easily as her body relaxed, it quickly became electrified under his touch as the tips of his fingers brushed against her skin. Alix was unable to breath; she didn't dare move a single millimeter. Desperate for something to focus on besides whatever he was doing, she stared straight ahead as the pad of his thumb traced the intricate lines of her birthmark.

"It really is you." Elijah breathed in astonishment before forgetting himself as he lowered his head to graze his lips across the mark while taking in her scent. An involuntary shudder rocked through her body as goosebumps prickled her skin in the wake of his ungodly soft lips. Alix gulped, fighting against her body's reactions to the sensations he was invoking as a sense of Deja Vu hit her. It was like this intimate gesture was familiar, as though her body possessed the ability to recall the memory of his touches.

Unable to fight against her body's instincts, Alix said fuck it and openly surrendered to the sensations as her hand found its way to his head, her fingers immersing themselves into his soft brown locks. Momentarily caught off guard by this, Elijah froze, pulling back from her shoulder. Elijah covered her hand with his, using his to guide hers to rest on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her open palm, allowing himself to indulge in a familiar feeling that for so long was just a distant memory.

"Hi." Alix whispered meekly, biting her lip as her whole body was utterly intoxicated by him.

"Hello there." He smiled softly, his smooth voice was like well-aged liquor to her ears. "I've waited a long time to see you, sweetheart."

Alix gasped in shock when she felt him caressing the tender flesh on the back of her neck, igniting a spark within her that traveled throughout her entire body, eventually short-circuiting her brain. Thoughts that should've never crossed her mind, like wondering what his soft lips would feel lip against her own, were swirling around inside her head.

She berated herself for thinking such a thing at a time like this, especially given the fact that she barely knew the man in front of her. Granted, she wasn't about to declare herself a saint or anything of the likes, but it just felt way too weird. As she stared deeply into those glistening eyes of his, her body seemed to move of its own accord, bringing her closer and closer to him until they were but a hair's breath from one another.

Lips brushed together, causing something deep inside each of them to awaken from a long slumber. To Alix, it was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Throwing caution to the wind while being caught up in the moment, she pressed her lips to his. Her mind was sent reeling at how soft his lips were, how perfectly they fit against her own. 

After a moment, clarity seemed to dematerialize the lusty haze her brain had created, synapses firing on all cylinders as the reality of what she had just done became crystal clear. Horrified by her actions, Alix quickly pulled away, putting her head down to mask her embarrassment.

"Fucking hell!" She muttered to herself. "Elijah, I am so sorry. That was...absolutely inapp-" The rest of her sentence was engulfed by Elijah's enthusiastic mouth.

She gasped, being completely caught off guard by his actions, to which Elijah seized the opportunity by slipping his tongue into her mouth, erotically enticing hers to mingle with his. The hand that rested on the back of her neck had moved to cradle the back of her head, surely holding Alix in place while Elijah embarked on his deep exploration of her mouth.

Alix's normally alert senses were now completely smothered by his extremely talented mouth. Sighing into the kiss, her knees involuntarily buckled, causing her to tightly grasp onto the lapels of his suit jacket to keep her upright.

Both parted unwillingly moments later, painfully aware that there was still some business that needed to be attended to. Elijah nuzzled his nose against hers before placing one last longing kiss upon her lips.

"Will you wait for me while I see to one last piece of business?" He asked, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Yes." Alix replied without hesitation. She didn't know why she agreed, she wasn't here to be romanced, she was here for something much more important. 

Elijah gave her one last lingering look before reluctantly turning to leave, following the same path Rose had gone not long before. Finding herself completely alone, Alix embraced this moment to have what she like to call 'freaking the fuck out'. From the moment she'd set foot back in Mystic Falls, she felt as if she'd been on this constant roller coaster; like just when you think shit can't get more stranger or fucked up...life smiles cruelly and says; 'haha...made you look'.

Pacing back and forth, she thought of everything she'd learned in the past few hours. As she thought of Elena, she mentally kicked herself for not making sure Elijah wouldn't harm the girl. This is why she stayed away from romantic encounters...fucking thing does nothing but cloud your judgment and make you forget what's truly important. She wondered if Elena was okay; vowing to rain hell on Earth if Elijah or anyone for that matter did anything to the young girl.

The loud creak from the floorboards in the foyer shattered the silence Alix had immersed herself in, pulling her attention towards whatever caused the sound. She was somewhat stunned to see Damon and Stefan, frozen mid-motion, all three wearing the same, 'what the fuck are you doing' look in their faces.

Damon didn't bother to waste time with questions as she blurred to her, gesturing for her to remain quiet as she opened her mouth to speak before he hoisted her up into his arms. As they left the room and out the front door, a dreadful, almost sickening feeling swelled in the pit of her stomach....something bad was going to happen.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something or someone that is pulling Alix back to the Plantation House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural universe belongs solely to their retrospective creators.

_"Through hell's gates_

_The ground shakes_

_And valor wakes_

_And so it begins_

_Vengeance waits_

_Fury reigns_

_With all at stake_

_And so it begins"_

-Ruelle "Take It All"

 

 

 

 

There are some things in life that deeply affect us, no matter how big or minute, that cause one to react in a way that is definitely apart from their normal behavior. Take Alix for example, for some ungodly reason; here she was, standing outside the plantation house hours after being 'rescued'.  She couldn't explain it herself; this place left a bad place in her mouth but for some reason, she felt an incredible pull to return. 

 She'd been here an hour and only managed to make it to the porch; which probably made her look more than a little suspicious to any passerby happening to drive by. She stood there motionless, just staring at the door; the same door that currently had Elijah's lifeless body stuck to it like a hood ornament. The longer she stood there, the more frequently she recalled the events from earlier.

After Damon left her alone in the car, she managed to sneak back into the house where she witnessed Stefan charge full-speed at Elijah, the force sending them both sprawling down the grand staircase before they crash to the floor at the foot of the stairs. Elijah, apparently being older meant that he recovered quicker, stood up, prepared to unleash his own counter attack on the younger vampire still recuperating. In the next moment, time slowed to a snail's pace, as if to forever make that precise moment into her subconscious. 

She watched in utter fear and anguish, completely unable to stop her best friend from taking away the one shot she had at finally linking the missing pieces of her life together. Damon blurred in front of his brother, armed with a makeshift stake, thrusting it deep into Elijah's chest. Converting his adrenaline into much-needed strength, Damon pushed the Original backward until he was literally pinned to the door, twisting and turning the large piece of wood until it pierced Elijah's heart.

Even now, many hours later, Alix couldn't seem to shake the numbness that wafted over her as she watched Elijah's flesh turn to an ashy gray, the veins beneath his skin darkening as they painted across his features.

Alix knew that since finding out Elijah was a direct link to her past, she would feel some kind of sadness towards that loss; but didn't understand why she felt this deep, gut-wrenching agony that tore into her heart over someone she didn't know very well. It was a type of agony that molded into an almost blinding rage that festered beneath the surface of her skin anytime she caught a glimpse of the Salvatore brothers.

Now, in the back of her mind, she knew they weren't aware of her supposed 'relationship' to the Original; she hadn't vocalized or tried to reason with them that she needed him alive. They did what they thought was right; eliminated an apparent threat to the one they loved. Because she understood that mindset of theirs, she couldn't fault them entirely for what happened.

However, Alix wasn't notorious for being rational when it came to her emotions; a trait her brothers would whole-heartedly agree with. There was this insatiable anger that resided in her that threatened to consume her whenever she found herself in the same room as the trio. When it reached the point where Alix caught herself entertaining ideas of various torture methods, she knew it was time to leave until she figured out what the hell was going on with her emotions. After showering and changing into her own clothes, she left a short note for Damon, letting him know that he could find her at the rental house she'd gotten until further notice.

Shaking her head, Alix rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was acting, telling herself to fucking grow a pair and get her ass in there. Walking up the steps and approaching the door, she tentatively pushed against it, using just enough force to open the door enough for her to squeeze through, but not enough to disturb Elijah's body.

Once inside, Alix squinted, trying to see in the now darkened house. Unable to see anything, she reached into her coat pocket to grab her flashlight. Turning it on, she made her way further into the foyer, trying to figure out what exactly drew her back to this place, when the heel of her boot caught on something, causing Alix to trip.

Regaining her balance, she cast the light down to see what had nearly tried to kill her. Her blood ran cold when she saw it was the stake Damon had used to kill Elijah. Quickly turning to whip the light on the door, her eyes widened when she saw Elijah's body was no longer where she'd last seen it; actually, in fact, it was nowhere to be found.

Alix tried to shake off the wave of uneasiness that swept over her, her mind trying to figure out what kind of twilight zone shit was going on around here. Not wanting to be caught in a vulnerable situation, Alix reached into the back of her jeans, grabbing the silver angelic blade she'd stashed there. Gripping it tightly, she cautiously moved about the foyer. 

As she drew closer to the sitting room, her senses picked up on the presence of something or someone rushing up behind her. Whatever it was, moved at an inhuman speed, so without any hesitation or second thought, Alix whipped around, more than ready for a fight but instead was met with a surprise. Staring in utter disbelief, there stood Elijah, looking very much alive but also more than a little perplexed to have been with the tip of her blade.

"Elijah?!"

"Alixiah." Elijah nodded, his tone and demeanor eerily calm for someone who was just pinned to the door not long ago.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, narrowing her gaze at him. "You don't go sneaking up on someone in a dark house, that's how you end up stabbed! And speaking of...aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Alix slowly lowered the blade only a fraction. She was still skeptical of the person standing in front of her. She learned the hard way that the eyes are easily deceived.

Elijah smirked at her outburst. "It takes more than a flimsy piece of wood to kill an Original."

At that, Alix raised a brow quizzically at Elijah. Granted, she remembered Rose mentioning something about how Originals were much more resilient than the average vampire, but that didn't quell her irritation at how blase he was about the whole thing. It was a fucking coat rack for Christ sake, not some stick found out in the yard.

"Leave it to you to be so blase about being stuck to the door by a coat rack," Alix muttered as she lowered the blade to her side. While she was relieved at the fact that Elijah wasn't **dead**  dead, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty towards her thoughts of her best friend and his brother. She was going to have to send some kind of liquor basket when she got home.

"What are you doing here, Alixiah?" Elijah inquired, watching her curiously as his question brought her out of her revere.

He had to go and ask the one question she didn't have an answer to.

"I could say I just happened to be in the neighborhood, but I think we both know that's a blatant lie." She replied with a humorless laugh. "I honestly couldn't tell you why I'm here. After I was dragged back to Mystic Falls, I left the boarding house to stay at my rental. My intention was to drown myself in research for a friend. The more I tried to avoid thinking of this place, the stronger it pulled me back. The next thing I know, I'm standing outside looking like a damn weirdo."

Alix didn't know why she was so open with him; it was like the words just poured from her mouth without any warning...which could be very dangerous in her case. God help her if he decided to ask anything of a personal nature.

Elijah stared at Alix with an unnatural interest, unable and unsure of how to respond. His eyes soon drifted down the blade at her side. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? Um...well, it's called an Angelic blade." She stated nervously, wishing to God that he would just stop with questions. It was like she was incapable of lying to him. She wished she was able to say something smart, like ' _it was forged in the fires of Mount Doom'_ , but no, she had to go with the blandest answer. She was somewhat comforted with the fact that he didn't ask for anything more specific about the weapon; Lord knows he probably wouldn't take too kindly towards being almost skewered with a blade that had a high probability of actually inflicting some kind of harm to him.

"Okay, so I'm not the kind of person that likes awkward silences of situations; and seeing as I don't really know anything about you aside from the fact that you're some kind of dream stalker and my supposed 'husband', I purpose that we go somewhere and get everything out in the open. What do you think?" Alix rambled, gnawing on her lip nervously.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at how out of her element she seemed; it reminded him of the first time they'd met. At first, she was timid, soft-spoken and somewhat reserved.  But as they grew to know one another, he soon realized it was nothing more than a mask she wore to deceive people; she had a sharp wit that matched her razor sharp tongue. He also found that when she opened up and loved, it was as fierce and constant as her loyalty.

"I would like that very much; however, I need to alter the plan slightly. I have a rather pressing appointment with an acquaintance of mine that requires your presence unless you have other plans."

Alix mentally swore she felt herself blush; she was pretty sure that if he kept on like that she wasn't far from openly swooning.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Immortal; but I think I can squeeze you into my super _busy_  schedule." Alix retorted sarcastically with a smile. As she moved to link their arms together, she suddenly froze when she caught a whiff of a rather pungent odor that engulfed the room. It was the kind of smell that was so rancid, it slapped you in the face to the point you could literally taste it. Noticing Elijah grimace, Alix realized she wasn't the only one to notice it.

Elijah brought his hand up to cover his nose as he coughed from the heavy aroma. "What in the name of God is that smell?"

It was the type of smell that once you encountered it, you weren't likely to ever forget it; kind of like burnt flesh. Alix knew exactly what that particular brand of nastiness was; it was something she'd encountered more times than she could count. Well-trained hunters could pick up on the acidic aroma of sulfur like it was nothing; it usually coincided with demonic cases.

"Ah, that's the delightful scent of Eau de Hell," Alix replied, her eyes watering when the smell intensified.

Her eyes scanned across the span of the foyer, frantically looking for the originator of the stench. As her luck would have it, she didn't have to search long for the source to make itself known...and in quite possibly the worst way. A deep feral growl reverberated loudly from within the sitting room behind them, causing Alix's body to tense as recognition sent an icy shockwave down the column of her spine.

It was not crystal clear why she had been called here.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as the atmosphere became thick; an electrified energy filled the room. She heard the heavy, deliberate steps made by the creature, it's predatory stride asserting itself as the superior species. Alix glanced at Elijah, seeing his brow furrow in confusion at what was going on. He had clearly heard the noises but was unable to see the thing making the disturbance.

In an instant, Alix's demeanor changed. Gone was the girl who was shy and clumsy and talked too much; now in her place stood the hunter, the well-trained fighter.

"How fast can an Original run?" Alix whispered, trying not to draw too much attention their way as she was formulating a plan. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at her question, looking at her like she was setting him up for a joke. She responded in kind with a 'just answer the fucking question' look.

"I'd say that I can move rather quickly," Elijah replied tersely. "Why in God's name do you ask?"

"Because that's what you're going to do. There's a hellhound in the room behind us and I need you to get the hell out of here." She explained, leaving no doubt that she wasn't joking.

"Are you actually suggesting that I run with my tail tucked between my legs like a coward and leave you behind with that thing...alone?" Elijah glared as his jaw clenched.

"There was nothing suggestive about my fucking statement." Alix shot back. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but that thing in the next room doesn't give a flying fuck if you're an Original vampire or Mother Theresa; it's not going to think twice about tearing you limb from limb just to get what it came here for...which is apparently me. Besides, out of the two of us, I'm the only one who can see it."

Alix sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to have to stoop to an all new low in order to get him to comply with her wishes. She reached out, caressing the side of his face as she continued. "Elijah, listen to me; I'm not some novice thinking she's Billy Badass. I've dealt with this sort of thing before, which technically speaking means I'm the only one qualified in the immediate vicinity to take care of it. If I don't, it's going to follow and cause more harm."

"But-" Elijah began to protest but pressed his lips thinly when Alix shot him a trying glare.

"I swear I will explain things, but right now I don't have the time, so you're just going to have to trust me. You can't be here." She all but pleaded, holding her breath.

Elijah remained silent, seeming to take to heart her words as he also battled against his own nature that wanted to stay and protect her. Eventually, he agreed, giving her a curt nod while his eyes displayed his utter contempt towards his coming actions.

"Hang on a minute, give me your phone." She said abruptly. Elijah looked at her in bewilderment but reached into his breast pocket for his phone while she reached for hers before swapping their phones.

"We're switching phones so I can call you once I'm done here." She explained her actions, watching as a ghost of a smile graced Elijah's lips before completely disappearing. "Now, when I count to three, you haul that delectable ass of yours out of here like a bat out of hell, and you don't look back."

Elijah's body radiated confliction and reservation about what he was being asked, well not asked, ordered to do; but he also knew that Alix was right, there was no way he could fend off an enemy he knew nothing about, not to mention it would be a fair fight if he couldn't see the damn thing. Alix gave him a reassuring smile before she mouthed the countdown.

_'1...2...3'_

Giving Alix one last look of concern, Elijah was out the door in a blur, leaving her completely alone with the creature. With Elijah gone, Alix now focused her attention, breathing deeply as she tightened her grip on the blade. Mustering all her confidence and strength, she turned around, fully expecting to make the first strike, only to find herself being caught off guard and thrown to the ground...the beast clearly wasted no time in advancing on her.

Her body landed harshly, bones jarring violently as the blade flew from her grasp, skidding across the floor of the foyer to the foot of the staircase. Weaponless, Alix did the only thing she could to protect herself; she went for the throat. Her hand tightly latched onto the creature's throat as it hovered above her; struggling greatly to keep its salivating mouth from tearing into her flesh.

The beast snarled, clearly pissed that a puny half-breed was able to fend it off. It moved its large paw onto her shoulder, placing its full weight behind it, the creature pushed against her shoulder until it was pinned to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, it sunk its razor-like talons into the flesh of Alix's shoulder, tearing flesh and shredding muscle until she cried out in pain, causing her grip to falter. 

Seizing the opportunity that its opponent was distracted by the searing pain emanating from the wound it inflicted, the hound advanced even further, bringing its glistening teeth millimeters from her neck. Its slimy tongue rolled out of its mouth, deliberately tracing the skin covering her carotid artery as if to taunt Alix with how easily she could lose. Refusing to give up, Alix pushed through the debilitating pain to land a harsh punch to the side of its head. Gifting herself with just a few seconds, she brought her legs up, nestling them against its ribcage. Finding leverage, she kicked out, launching the creature off her.

Knowing she needed to move quickly, Alix rolled over and pushed herself up onto her feet. She sprinted across the foyer to the stairs, picking up the blade with graceful ease. No sooner did the cold metal touch her hand, a venomous growl echoed from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Alix watched as the creature got to its feet, kicking and scraping its feet against the ground, ready to charge at her.

Turning around, Alix ran full speed towards it the same time it lunged. About part-way, she kicked her legs out from under her, sliding underneath the beast's large body when it leaped into the air. Channeling all her strength, she thrust the blade upwards into its chest, dragging it down to its stomach with a savage scream. Alix quickly shifted out of the way right before thick, sulfuric smelling blood spilled profusely onto the floor, some of it managing to splatter back onto her.

Kicking the fresh corpse off her, Alix decided she'd earned a few moments to lay there and bask in her victory as her breathing began to calm. As the adrenaline faded, the pain made its presence known ten-fold. Bringing a hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped, she willed herself to turn over, gingerly getting to her feet. Her body swayed slightly from the combination of exertion and blood loss as she staggered towards the door.

Standing on the porch, Alix allowed the silence of the evening to envelop her as she patiently waited to see if any other supernatural creatures decided to pick a fight. While she was grateful to get out of this encounter with minimal damage, she knew she was still going to have to report back to Bobby and her brothers. She knew exactly how the conversation would end up; Bobby would call her an 'idjit' for not being better in tune, Sam would be overly concerned with her wellbeing, while Dean on the other hand...Dean would give her one hell of an ass reaming before demanding she come home immediately before he hunted her down and dragged her back himself.

Pushing those thoughts aside to dwell upon another time, Alix reached into her coat pocket, feeling a sense of relief to find Elijah's phone had also survived the fight. She scoffed at how ironic it was that a 1,000-year-old vampire owned a smartphone while she herself was more into the practical style of phones. she wondered if he would even to know to operate it. Dialing her number, Alix wondered how far Elijah managed to get before she was surprised that the man himself answered on the second ring. 

_"Alixiah?"_

"Do you know another Alixiah? Because if you do, this situation just became way more complicated than I'm willing to deal with." She rambled.

_"Are you all right?"_

"I highly doubt we would be having this conversation if I wasn't." She quipped sarcastically, earning a low growl that actually vibrated through the phone. "Alright, calm the hell down, Dracula; I'm fine...minus a few scrapes and bruises, which is par for the course."

Alix wouldn't necessarily categorize that as an outright lie; the nasty wound on her shoulder was already in the process of healing. She just hoped that by the time she met up with Elijah, he wouldn't be able to tell how badly it was; if anything it would look like an angry scratch that would eventually fade like all the others...except for one.

 _"Shall I come back and pick you up?"_  Elijah asked, making Alix bite her tongue to keep from scoffing. 

"Thanks, but I got that under control." She coolly stated. "How 'bout you tell me where you are and I'll show you a really cool magic trick?"

There was a pregnant pause before Elijah finally relented, conveying the address while she kept him preoccupied with idle chit-chat. In the blink of an eye, Alix 'zapped' herself to the location Elijah had given, standing in the shadows just a few feet from him.

As a child, Alix was able to teleport herself from one place to another, giving her foster mother and teachers numerous heart attacks. Over the years, she eventually learned it was an ability she inherited from the father she'd never met.

She silently moved closer towards Elijah, having already ended to call so as not to give away her presence. As she approached him, she took a moment to really take in the view before her. Elijah clearly had impeccable taste when it came to clothes; noticing he had already changed out of his ruined clothes. She wondered if he was always this well put together. It was no secret that she had a thing for men in well-tailored suits; it provided the same effect that lingerie does for men.

Mentally kicking herself, Alix reminded herself that now was not the time to frolic through the forest of Debauchery like Little Red on her way to Grandma's house; there were more important things that required her immediate and uninterrupted focus than wondering what he looked like under that suit of his.

"I thought you would've smelled me by now; I mean, aren't you vampires supposed to have supersonic hearing and smelling abilities?" She mused with a grin.

Elijah quickly spun about, looking thoroughly surprised that Alix had managed to sneak up on him. The look of surprise turned into concern as he took in her disheveled appearance, in turn making Alix look down and groan. 

He blurred to her, his eyes wildly scanning over every inch of her. Noticing the shredded fabric of her purple flannel button up, he growled as his lips pressed into a thin line. Reaching up, he gently caressed the red welts that served as the only physical evidence of where the wound had been.

"I'm a little pissed 'cause I liked this shirt." She muttered to herself before placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I told you I was fine, Elijah. Gonna take more than a hellhound to take me out."

Elijah's eyes softened at hearing his earlier statement being thrown back at him. She gave him a reassuring smile as she gently caressed his cheek before pulling away to get a better look at where they were.

"So, what is it that brings us to this lovely looking neighborhood at this time of night?" She inquired while admiring the two tall brick apartment buildings. They were each three stories high with gorgeous black metal railings and stairs that provided a rustic flair to the place. 

"My acquaintance lives here," Elijah explained, taking her arm in his as he led them towards one of the buildings. "He happens to be gifted in magic and has agreed to help you with your memory problem."

Alix was shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry; I must be old and my hearing as finally gone but I could've sworn you just said that someone was willing to help with this whole memory issue."

Elijah's failed attempt to keep from looking smug was all the answer she needed. "Well, I'll be damned; how did you manage that?"

"Let's just say the nature of our relationship tends to mutually benefit one another from time to time. " Elijah replied, waving his hand airily as they ascended the stairs.

Alix went unusually quiet after that, her brain trying to decipher what exactly Elijah had meant with his cryptic ass statement. 

"Mutually benefit one another." She mumbled to herself. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening as it all clicked. "You sleep together, don't you?"

She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, utterly mortified that the words just flew out of her mouth. Elijah immediately stopped just shy of the top step, he himself appearing not only horrified but slightly disgusted at what she was thinking. 

"No, Alixiah, we are most certainly not sleeping together." He scolded, making her feel as if she were five years old again. "I am aiding him in the search for his daughter, and in return, he aids me should I require magical assistance." He clarified with an irritated sigh. "Besides, I'm married to you, remember?"

"Hate to burst your bubble,  but I've come to find that being married doesn't mean shit, anymore." She informed him. "And hey, you and Rose are the only ones who technically remember us getting married; which is the whole reason for us coming here." She reminded him, sticking her tongue out for good measure. 

After a brieft moment of silence between them, Elijah guided her up the rest of the steps.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you with the suggestion that you occasionally indulge in carnal relations from time to time...you've been without your wife for such a long time, it would only be normal." She muttered lowly so only he would hear.

Approaching the door to this 'friend's' place, Elijah stepped forward, knocking sharply on the wooden door. While waiting for someone to answer, Alix began to fidget impatiently, causing Elijah to glance down at her in amusement. He leaned over, his breath dancing across the shell of her ear.

"You are right; I've been without you for a very logn time, however, I've never been unfaithful to your memory. Perhaps after you've regained your memories, you'll also remember just how often and how much I enjoyed indulging in carnal relations...or I could remind you myself."

Alix gasped in shock, her mouth falling open in utter surprise at hearing such delicious filth come from his lips. He grinned salaciously at her as the door opened.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Memories Can Be Tricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix and Elijah meet with his acquaintance, Dr. Jonas Martin. While Alix remembers, Jonas discovers something quite unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural universe belongs to their retrospective owners/creators. Read and enjoy...feel free to tell me what you think.

_**"Never mind their talking down the dreamers** _

_**Our world is standing still** _

_**They wake up too much but see our castle will be** _

_**high above their arrows** _

_**Our glasses flowing still** _

_**I'm remembering you standing in the whitest dress I'd known** _

_**Have I always loved you? Have I always known?"** _

_**Copeland "Have I Always Love You?"** _

Alix's face burned from the flush due to Elijah's words as she subtly tried to fan her face as the large wooden door opened to reveal a tall, well-dressed, dark-skinned man donning glasses. If she had to guess, he looked no older than mid to possible late thirties. As she glanced at him, Alix was suddenly aware of how surreal the situation had become, which had her debating her once sound decision to follow through with this.

Was she prepared to go on blind faith alone and accept the long-hidden truth, or would it be simpler to bask in the comfort blissful ignorance had provided? Alix knew herself well enough to know that if she continued to linger on the edges of the shadows, she'd eventually drive herself to the brink of a complete mental breakdown trying to decipher every hidden meaning within the images that replayed nightly in her dreams.

Letting out a heavy breath, she already knew what her decision was. She wasn't only doing this for her own benefit, but more so to fight off the persistent hounds she called family. If Bobby or Sam ever learned that she had bailed mere moments before rectifying the situation, they would make it their personal goal to never let her hear the end of it. She wouldn't be surprised it they tried to lock her in that iron panic room located in Bobby's room until she gave into their demands.

"Good evening, Jonas." Elijah greeted, bringing Alix's attention back to the man in front of her.

"Evening, Elijah." The man returned the greeting, his tone monotonous. Alix looked between the two men, sensing some palpable tension between the two as they held their gazes for a long moment before Elijah broke away.

"Forgive my rudeness, allow me to introduce you to the woman I was speaking of earlier." Elijah apologized, gently nudging Alix forward. "This is my wife Alixiah. Alixiah, this is Dr. Jonas Martin."

Alix closed her eyes to avoid rolling them like a disgruntled teenager. She didn't understand Elijah's preference towards calling her by her birth name, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was stuck on old traditions?

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she extended her hand towards Jonas. It took the man a moment to notice her actions as he looked surprised after hearing Elijah's introduction. Apparently Alix wasn't the only one who was unaware that Elijah was married.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Martin," Alix said softly, giving his hand a gentle shake.

The moment his large hand engulfed her, an electrical current coursed through her entire being. It was now her turn to look surprised as she caught a brief glimpse of just how much power this man wielded. Generational magic was something that was heralded as one of the most powerful magics floating around in the universe, especially one that dated back many, many generations of powerful witches. Alix hadn't experienced such power since first meeting the Bennett girl. It now appeared both Bonnie and Jonas held some extremely powerful magic locked within their DNA.

In her experience, generational magic was something she'd classify as extremely potent, almost bordering on dangerous. It's the kind of magic she'd caution anyone to never confront head on or underestimate. It was clear why Elijah had chosen Jonas as an ally.

"Please, call me Alix," She said, pulling her hand back.

"Only if you call me Jonas." He smiled back. "Please, come in." He gestured, opening the door wider.

Elijah, ever the eternal gentleman he was rumored to be, ushered Alix in first. As she tentatively stepped across the threshold of the apartment, she was genuinely surprised to find how spacious it was. Just going by the looks from the outside, she didn't expect the rather roomy accommodations that were hiding behind the closed door. It was like the Tardis of apartments.

Alix entered what looked like the kitchen/living room as they appeared to be combined into one large open area. Her eyes scanned around the room, unable to hide the 1,000-watt smile on her lips as she spotted the large wooden bookshelf that lined the back wall of the living room. Alix saw the numerous books housed there; reminding her of Bobby's collection in his study, the brief moment of nostalgia bringing a warmth to her heart.

As Jonas stepped around the pair, he motioned for them to have a seat at the table nestled cozily by the window; the roaring fireplace bringing an inviting and warm ambiance to the room.

 _'Apparently having a fireplace in your home is a thing in Mystic Falls'_ Alix thought to herself.

Watching Jonas and Elijah take their seats, Alix momentarily hesitated before finally slipping into the empty chair next to Elijah. As they silently sat there, the only sounds filling the room was the crackling of the wood coming from the fireplace. Alix noticed the men had resumed their earlier staredown.

Alix cleared her throat loudly, effectively breaking up whatever was going on between the two men.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Alix asked, feigning innocence. "If you two would like a moment of hash out whatever is going on between you two, I'll gladly step outside. Just give me a shout when you're ready to discuss why we're here." She added, standing up from her chair, turning to leave when Elijah's hand grabbed her wrist.

Jonas looked rather amused by the fact that Alix had called them on their behavior, while, to some people, like Elijah, it could be construed as bad manners; Jonas, however, found it interesting that a human had the balls to stand up to the Original.

"I apologize, Alix," Jonas replied, clearing his throat. Alix returned to her seat, waiting for Jonas to continue. "To retrieve your memories, I'll be placing you into a sleep-like trance, by doing this, your mind will be more open, allowing me more freedom to move around and locate the affected area. Once that happens, I should be able to undo the damage."

_'Should? You're a fucking warlock, a powerful one at that and the best you can come up with is 'should'?! You need to work on your sales pitch, buddy because you're not instilling a lot of confidence in me with your method.'_

Alix looked skeptically at Elijah as Jonas continued to explain everything. Elijah gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he listened intently to the information being given. Alix, on the other hand, didn't hear a single word. She was more concerned with the fact that she was expected to willingly give someone, a warlock no less, an all access pass into her mind. She didn't understand how no one else saw how this could go potentially wrong, and not just for her.

The plan reminded her of what happened to Pam after Dean returned from Hell. After they had exhausted all other possible avenues to explain Dean's miraculous return to the land of the living, Bobby contacted a psychic friend of his, Pam. Apparently her brilliant idea was to conduct a seance in hopes of establishing contact with the entity powerful enough to pull a soul straight out of hell.

It didn't end well. Alix wondered if just catching a glimpse of a celestial being's true form could result in someone's eyeballs all but melting out of their head, what would be the damage from someone being a half-breed?

Alix groaned as she realized she was going to have to tell Jonas the truth of what she was, providing him with a list of possible side effects that could occur from strolling through her mind. The gentle squeeze on her upper thigh informed her that her actions hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Alix asked absent-mindedly.

Jonas looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Depends upon your definition of fine," She mumbled under her breath. "I am grateful for your willingness to help me, I mean, Elijah; however I don't feel comfortable with you blindly agreeing to something without you reading the fine print."

"What are you talking about?" Jonas asked, leaning the weight of his upper body against the table.

"I'm talking about the fine print that says you are potentially risking your well-being by traipsing around in my head because of what I am," Alix answered, her tone turning icy.

Jonas and Elijah both looked at her, perplexed and concerned as to what she was talking about?

"What do you know about Nephilims?" She asked point blank.

"Nothing really, other than they are the supposed mythical offspring of Angels," Jonas answered without hesitation.

There was a reason as to why they were referred to as mythical. Most of Alix's kind had been hunted down and killed the very moment they drew their first breath. For the longest time, Alix had felt sad for them because they hadn't had a chance to thrive, but she quickly came to the realization that they were the lucky ones. They were spared the life, if you could even call it that, of constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering night after night if this was your last night on Earth. Alix had been lucky up until the Angels intervened and brought Dean back. Since that night, she'd been fighting to keep herself under the radar just to stay alive.

"I think I'm going to put that on my resume, 'mythical creature'; it's got a nice ring to it." Alix mused to no one in particular. She looked up to see Jonas completely gobsmacked by her revelation. She chewed on her bottom lip, patiently waiting for the information to finally process.

Even Elijah was gazing upon her with eyes full of wonderment and fascination.

_'I've become my own fucking freakshow...wonderful.'_

"You're the daughter of an angel?" Jonas remarked in disbelief.

"You're partially correct; apparently I'm the daughter of an archangel, but that's not really important." Alix dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Nobody aside from my immediate family knows of this information. I've told you this because you need to be fully aware of what you're signing yourself up for. If you stumble onto some pretty brights lights in there...back the fuck away, or else you could end up a drooling vegetable." She warned.

As the room once again fell silent, Alix wondered if Jonas would gracefully bow out, finding the task too daunting. She wouldn't blame or judge him for wanting to protect himself. However, if that happened to be the case, she did have one other option she could possibly fall back on. She was reluctant to bring this to Castiel; while he had grown to become someone she could trust, she also knew how Castiel worked. He wasn't the type to do something without asking questions, sometimes one too many; and she wasn't ready to answer anything especially when it concerned the topic of Elijah.

"I appreciate your honesty as well as your concern for my safety, Alix." Jonas finally responded. Alix braced herself for the worst as he continued. "I've already given Elijah my word that I would help you, and I fully intend to make good on that," He assured her, looking to Elijah who nodded his appreciation for such loyalty.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to discuss is when we do this."

"How about now?" Jonas suggested. Alix blinked a few times before finally nodding in agreement. Jonas motioned towards the spot directly in front of the fireplace. "You can go ahead and lie down on the floor while I grab a few things," He said as he stood up, exiting the room.

Alix blew out a shaky breath as her nerves claimed the better of her. She slowly stood up, divesting herself of the torn jacket, looking at it sadly before balling up the tattered material. She moved towards the stop Jonas had pointed out, all the while feeling Elijah's piercing eyes watching her every move. She figured he had picked up on the uneasiness and nervousness that radiated from her body. Before she moved to lie down, Elijah blurred to her.

He cupped her face between his large hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "I give you my word that I will do all I can to ensure nothing happens to you."

His soft-spoken vow soothed her frazzled nerves, making her feel a little more at ease knowing there was someone watching out for her.

"I know you will, Elijah," She whispered softly. "I trust you."

He leaned in, bestowing a lingering kiss to her forehead. They stood there, unmoving as they took comfort in the small, intimate moment they were permitted until Jonas returned.

With reluctance from both parties, they pulled away from one another as Elijah offered his assistance in helping Alix onto the hardwood floor. With a gentle caress of her cheek, he moved out of the way to allow Jonas space to work, opting to take a seat on the coffee table that sat relatively close by.

Jonas knelt down on the floor next to Alix's head, a thick leather-bound book laying open next to him.

"Relax Alix, this will be over before you know it." Jonas attempted to reassure her.

"Yeah, that's not really reassuring me, sweet cheeks." Alix shot back. "It sounds like something a shady doctor says right before he knocks out his unsuspecting victim, then proceeds to bogart their organs to sell on the black market."

Alix narrowed her gaze, turning and pointing a finger directly at Elijah. "You promised that nothing would happen to me, so I expect all my organs to still be inside my body, or else there's going to be hell to pay."

"Alix, I promise you I'm not going to rob you of your organs, okay?" Jonas promised, chuckling as Alix nodded. He placed his hands on either side of her head. "Close your eyes and focus on my voice, you'll soon feel yourself begin to drift off."

Alix thought for a moment that she was in the process of being hypnotized. She had always been skeptical of those people who claimed they could do it, but she couldn't see how someone could fall asleep merely on command. However, the more she listened to Jonas's voice, the drowsier she began to feel.

She could still hear Elijah and Jonas conversing amongst themselves though it sounded muffled as if she was underwater. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but she could still differentiate their voices.

Soon enough their voices faded into the darkness, leaving Alix in complete silence as images began to scroll before her eyes like a slot machine. She saw images of her, Sam and Dean at Bobby's for Thanksgiving a few years ago, her and Dean road-tripping to Stanford to see Sam about John; then another image came up. It was from the first time she had ever crossed paths with John Winchester during his first solo hunt.

Reliving those memories made her heart tightened as she realized just how much she truly missed her little dysfunctional family. Dean was always quick to remind Alix that even though they weren't biologically related, they were still family. 'Family don't end with blood' was what he would tell her, and she couldn't agree more.

Out of nowhere, the images took a massive time leap; it was so massive that Evel Knievel would pass up the opportunity because of the magnitude of the distance. Some of the images were from Alix's dream while others were ones she had never seen before. As the images slowed their pace, she eventually stopped on one in particular.

A sharp pain radiated throughout her whole body, making it feel as if she had physically broken through some barrier and into the memory. It was as if she had assumed complete control over the motions of the body from that period; knowing everything that body knew and being able to experience what it felt, smelt and tasted.

**~{ &}~**

***England, 1490***

_The gardens of the courtyard were lush and fragrant as their riotous colors assaulted the eyes. Alixiah carefully trailed along the cobblestoned pathways, searching for a shaded corner where she could sit and perhaps inconspicuously lift the hem of her dress up to fend off the blistering summer heat. Alixiah was elated to find the stone bench nestled beneath the great oak tree to be unoccupied as she sat down, taking in the stillness of the early evening._

_The bees danced upon the flowers, their gentle buzzing was normally enough to lull her to sleep; but the constant chatter flowing from Alixiah's 'chaperone' ensured that would not be happening, nor would she be able to enjoy losing herself within the confines of her mind for a spell. Though Alixiah had to admit, her companion's thick accented voice was quite relaxing, allowing her to at least enjoy the picturesque view before them._

_"Miss Alixiah!" Marie-Grace's harsh tone snapped Alixiah from her trance as she raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Dat is not ladylike, Mon Dieu!" She scorned._

_Marie-Grace had caught Alixiah in the process of lifting them hem of her skirt to allow the cool breeze inside the stifling dress. Alixiah glared contemptuously at Marie-Grace as she lowered her skirt, smoothing out the rumples._

_"The only thing unladylike is passing out on the ground because this dress is so heavy and too damn confining," Alixiah muttered. "We're the only ones out here, Marie-Grace; nobody saw a thing." She pointed out. Alixiah found her companion's shocked and horrified look amusing, causing her to chuckle loudly as she thought about how Marie-Grace would've reacted had they met during her time in Ancient Rome._

_Their private solace was disrupted by loud male voices that drifted over the large green hedges, causing the birds to take flight from their dark caves and hiding spots amongst the flowers. Their cheerful, drunken jeering and the somewhat inappropriate topic of conversation caused Marie-Grace's eyes widen in horror as they drifted into view. The group was made up mostly large, brutish looking noblemen; only one seemed to look slightly displaced with his tall lean frame that stole the very breath from Alixiah's lungs. His dark eyes bore into hers as she recognized who he was, Lord Elijah._

_"Miss Alixiah, we must go back inside now, we are unattended." Marie-Grace pleaded, drawing Alixiah in closer to her after one of the boorish men made a rather suggestive comment towards her._

_Alixiah wanted to protest, longing to linger just a moment more in the company of Elijah, but she allowed Marie-Grace to pull her towards the entrance._

_As they drew closer, the heat was beginning to fully take its toll on Alixiah, her head was starting to swim. The scent of the flowers she had once found endearing and refreshing was now overpowering and nauseating, relentlessly assaulting her senses. With every hurried stop, Alixiah's knees buckled slightly, threatening to give way at any moment. Marie-Grace, unmindful of her friend's current condition, pulled Alixiah along with a renewed determination. She stopped abruptly, causing Alixiah's body to waver and sway as she fought a valiant battle to stay upright._

_Unfortunately, Alixiah's body forfeited the fight as she closed her eyes, preparing for the harsh impact from the fall. Alixiah was shocked to find herself nestled safely in the muscular arms of Elijah. Her eyes fluttered in an effort to fight off the darkness, only briefly catching a glimpse of his endearing and infectious smile before darkness claimed her._

**~{ &}~**

Alix woke with a start, immediately sitting up, which proved to be a poor decision on her part as she groaned, clutching the sides of her head. The pain wasn't horrible or debilitating, but it definitely didn't go unnoticed as the dull throb informed her of its presence. Alix gingerly turned her head towards Jonas, noting he appeared to be in a much better condition that she had been anticipating. He looked only slightly disheveled with perspiration lining his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She croaked, her throat feeling drier than the Sahara Desert. Jonas looked to by physically fine, looking as if he had just run five miles, but Alix's concern laid more with his mental status. For all she knew, he was cuckoo for cocoa puffs after being inside her head.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and definitely in need of a hot shower," He assured her with a smile. "The bigger concern at the moment is you, how are feeling?"

"Other than feeling like some construction guy has taken a jackhammer to my skull, I'm fine," Alix said, looking over to Elijah.

He stared warily at her for a moment before blurring in front of her, kneeling down to cup the side of her face. As Alix stared deep into those deep brown pools, it hit her all at once, nearly knocking her back down. It was as if a floodgate had burst inside of her head, releasing all the memories that had been locked away for so long.

The first moment they had met in the castle, to their first stolen kiss beneath the oak tree, to them making love in the clearing beneath the stars to their secret wedding in that small church in the countryside; everything came flooding back. The barrage of those sacred memories brought angry tears to Alix's eyes; how could someone be so cruel as to take away such precious memories? How could she ever forget the man she had willingly tied herself to?

Elijah wiped away the traitorous tears that spilled from her eyes with the pad of his thumb, his eyes glistening with concern. Alix gave him a weak smile, trying to regain control of her emotions. There would be time later to dwell upon such things. She gently touched the hand that held her face as she looked to Jonas.

"I believe congratulations are in order; not only did you make good on not stealing my organs, but you broke the wicked witches' curse." Alix joked, trying to alleviate the heavy mood. Her smile faltered as Elijah and Jonas shared a look that spoke volumes; her stomach churning violently...something wasn't right.

"I was able to break the spell, yes," Jonas confirmed, setting Alix slightly at ease. The ominous 'but' still clung to the air, making Alix look at him expectantly, impatiently waiting for him to continue. "I also found another block in your memories, I couldn't break through it because it's bound with a magic I've never encountered before."

Alix was dumbfounded by this new development.

"What, what do you mean 'bound by a magic you've never encountered-" Alix trailed off as realization set in. For a man of his stature in magic, encountering a type of magic he'd never seen before more than likely meant it was something old, very old.

"Did you...was there a symbol or sigil on the binding that you could draw for me?" She asked abruptly.

Jonas nodded, grabbing the tablet of paper and pencil off the coffee table. Alix watched intently as Jonas drew a few symbols before turning the paper so that she could get a better look. An uncontrollable rage filled her as she recognized the symbols.

"Those sons of bitches!" She snarled, her sudden outburst caused Elijah to back away from her as her eyes flashed silver.

"You recognize the symbols, Alix?" Elijah asked, using her nickname for the first time in hopes of placating her wrath. She shot him a hard look as she fought back the snarky comment that threatened to spew from her lips, wrestling to come up with something less...colorful.

"It's Enochian, the language of the angels," Alix said in a strained tone.

"Enochian?" Jonas's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"That one of those sanctimonious pricks upstairs decided to mess with my head, yes, that's exactly what I mean." She finished sarcastically.

With this new information, it meant that Alix was probably going to need to brush up on her summoning skills. Though she did enjoy the idea of hunting down her favorite holy tax accountant and beating him senseless until he confessed as to who was behind it.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked, cautiously moving towards her.

"I'm going to continue helping Elena while simultaneously calling in every favor I have until someone can give me an answer," She replied with a shrug.


	7. Somtimes Giving In Is A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix battles with everything that's happened over the last few days...the last thing she expects is to have to deal with the mounting sexual frustration.

 

 

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. This story is rated M for a reason folks, and it ain't because of the color language, so...yeah. Thank you to all who liked and fav'd and followed this story, words cannot express how much it truly means to me.**

**Side Note: The music for this chapter is "Time" by Hans Zimmer**

It has been said that if something is bothering you, there are two ways of dealing with it; you can confront the issue head on and resolve said problem in a calm, adult-like manner, or choose to focus your energy and attention on anything but the problem, in essence, completely ignoring it until the pressure becomes so unbearable that you end up doing something rash.

At the present moment, Alix was exhibiting clear signs of the latter. Standing outside in the cool evening air, she freely welcomed the silence with open arms, cherishing the calming vibes Mother Nature seemed to provide without her ever having to ask. Since she was a child, Alix had always found sanctuary in nature; it was the only place where she didn't feel the need to hide, to pretend to be anything other than herself; which was something she desperately needed right that moment.

Alix knew it was a long shot, but she had hoped that by regaining her memories, she'd have some peace of mind about the whole situation. She wanted to be able to close that chapter of her life in order to focus on other pressing matters. She was able to, for the most part. For the first time in a year, she felt like everything just clicked, things and events now made sense. Unfortunately, Alix was still left with the task of trying to figure out what else was missing. It was as if when one part of her life became uncomplicated, there was something that lurked in the shadows, ready to take its spot.

Her life was quickly becoming nothing more than an endless pile of crises. First, it was the Apocalypse, which still had yet to be dealt with, then there was the Katherine/Elena problem, and to top that sundae of insanity, she now had more missing memories to contend with on top of trying to figure out the best way to explain to her family that she was not only married, but her husband happened to be a supernatural being. The cherry topping to the sundae was Alix now was experiencing very unusual spikes in her hormones ever since she'd woken up.

Dealing with an increased sex drive was the last thing she wanted to be subjected to, and she certainly was not about to alert Elijah to the issue...no way in hell.

"I thought I might find you out here." A familiar voice called from behind her. Alix closed her eyes, taking in a deep lungful of the fresh night air as she willed her hormones into submission. It was proving especially difficult when his voice was like a gentle caress against her skin.

"I figured I'd sneak out for some fresh air while you finished up with Jonas. I thought it might help clear my head." Alix replied evenly, praying that her tone was giving anything away.

As she turned her head to look over her shoulder, Elijah emerged from the shadows of the apartment building. The sight alone was enough to make her breath involuntarily catch as her mouth went dry. It was like she was truly seeing him for the first time.

"And did it help?" Elijah asked, watching her carefully as he stepped closer.

"Uh-huh," She replied absent-mindedly, staring at him longer than she had planned to. Quickly averting her gaze, she became quite fascinated with the toe of her boot. This caused Elijah to frown, he could shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sweetheart?" Elijah asked with concern as he lifted her chin so he could better examine her. His thumb traced along her jawline before moving to caress the swell of her cheek. "Experiencing any ill effects from the spell?"

 _'Would you consider the fact that every time you look or speak to me, I entertain dirty thoughts about what I've like to do to you and vice versa as a side effect?'_ Alix mused to herself.

"No, I'm great," Alix answered with a forced smile. It amazed her how relatively easy the rib just rolled off her tongue.

She stepped around him, needing to put any kind of distance between them before she would up giving into the primal urges swelling within her. His seemingly innocent gesture of concern did nothing to aid her already failing cause.

"It's late, I should really be getting back to, uh, finish that research I was working on earlier," Alix stated, looking anywhere but at Elijah.

"If that is what you wish then allow me to escort you home." Elijah proposed, walking up to her and extending his hand.

She wanted to tell him no, she wanted to tell him that she didn't need an escort and fully intended to make that very statement. Her lips and tongue had even prepared to deliver the words, however, what left her mouth was the exact opposite. She was baffled at how a 'no, thank you' managed to morph into a 'yes'.

Alix hesitated before finally accepting Elijah's hand; the moment their skin came into contact, an electrical current coursed through her body. She paused to wonder if he experienced it as well though his facade gave no indication either way. The pair began what appeared to be a long, excruciating walk to her home.

Though the evening breeze felt cool against her flushed skin, it did little to extinguish the blistering heat radiating from her body due to Elijah's close proximity.

While Alix usually despised awkward silences, for once in her life she was grateful for the lack of conversation between them. Granted, she did occasionally speak up when directions were needed, she took a little comfort in the fact that when she did speak, it consisted of actual words strung together that made a coherent sentence rather than whimpers and moans.

It was as if her libido had awoken from a long, fitful slumber with an unquenchable thirst that demanded to be filled. Apparently its first desperate act was to kidnap the rational side of her brain before shamelessly chucking the defenseless creature out the window at 100 miles per hour.

Alix was painfully aware that it had been a long, long damn time since anyone besides herself had scratched that intimate itch. While she was no stranger to sexual frustration or its side effects, what she was currently feeling was something she had never experienced before. It was taking every ounce of sheer willpower she possessed to ignore it.

During the majority of their journey, Alix did the one thing she never thought she'd ever do...she prayed. She didn't just pray to one Deity, no, she pulled out all the stops by praying to any and all Deities she could think of, both old and new, that Elijah would just simply walk her home and leave...nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't that she didn't want the man; any women that possessed eyes and a working brain would be lining up for a chance to take a crack at him. Alix didn't think she could endure the embarrassment of throwing herself at him, only to have him reject her.

What she didn't know, thanks to Elijah's amazing poker face, was that he too was in the same boat as her. The moment Alix looked at him really looked at him with recognition shining brightly within those glistening green eyes, it took every ounce of immortal strength he had not to embarrass himself. It was extremely trying on his willpower every time the wind would blow and his nostrils were assaulted by the overwhelming scent of her arousal.

As they finally approached her modest two-story rental, Alix felt a sense of relief wash over her as she was now in the home stretch. Walking up the wooden steps, she reached into her pocket for her keys. Moving to unlock the door, her body froze immediately when she felt his breath dance across the skin of her neck. Sucking in her bottom with a deep breath, Alix willed her body to continue its task before turning around to bid Elijah a good night. However, the breath she had just taken was ripped from her as she found Elijah to be much closer than she'd anticipated.

He invaded her personal space, dragging his nose along the slope of her as his intoxicating scent waged a well-calculated assault upon her senses. Alix found it difficult to recall what she had planned on saying just seconds prior. Elijah's brown eyes seemed to darken as they mercilessly bore into hers, making her drag her teeth across her bottom lip. The air surrounding the couple grew thick with ripe sexual tension as Alix began to breathe heavier...almost panting in anticipation.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked in a tone her own ears didn't recognize. Her voice had become deeper, taking on a huskier tone in contrast to her normal rasp.

She didn't know why she asked that question when she had all intentions f saying goodnight. It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body. Involuntarily, a whimper escaped her lips as she felt Elijah's hand caress that spot under her ear, causing her to take in a shuddered breath.

"I'd like that very much." He answered in an equally husky tone.

That nearly sent her over. With reluctance, she turned away from him to push the door open before stepping inside. As she crossed the threshold, Alix remembered that she was going to have to invite Elijah in. As she looked around her living room, she was horrified at the disarray that greeted her.

"I'm going to invite you in, but I need a minute." She informed him, not waiting for a response as she rushed around to pick up the numerous books and various articles of clothing lying about.

Alix was meticulous when it came to cleaning, she wore that badge of honor with pride. It was a skill that came in very handy for the countless times she had to bunk with Dean while on the road. She found it mind-boggling how he would handle Baby with such a delicate touch, but yet couldn't be bothered to pick up after himself once he was surrounded by four walls and a roof.

As she hid things here and there, Alix hadn't realized just how clouded her mind was earlier. She found it strange that she would leave her stuff all over the place like that. Gathering the books, she jogged to the hallway closet; stretching on her tiptoes, she placed the old books on the top shelf before closing the door.

"Elijah, you can come in if you'd like." She hollered as she leaned her forehead against the door. While she didn't hear anything, not even the front door closing; she knew he was there, she could feel him. It was strange, it wasn't like the time when she could sense Damon or when she sensed Elijah back at the plantation house. She could literally feel him with every fiber of her being.

Leaning back from the door, she turned to see Elijah leaning against the wall next to the closet. Alix smiled shyly at him as she ran a hand through nervously through her hair. As she opened her mouth with the intention of offering him a drink, she suddenly found herself with her back pressed against the wall as Elijah's mouth fervently fastened to hers.

The moment their lips touched, the outside world no longer existed, nothing else mattered; not the past nor the future. The only thing that mattered was the quiet desperation combined with the relief of being free from the burdening tension they had both been keeping at bay for so long. The present was short, reality was circling them like a predator, causing both parties to savor this intimate moment.

Things became a blur as they were consumed with their task of reacquainting themselves with one another. Clothing was discarded piece by piece, littering the once spotless hallway. Elijah effortlessly hoisted Alix up, setting her down on the mahogany table next to her bedroom. Alix found it hard to look away from him, even if she had wanted to, she lacked any and all necessary means to tear her eyes away from his as he intimately connected them.

Her head fell back, mouth open wide at the feeling of him being sheathed within her. It was almost too much for her to bear, but it was in no way a bad thing. It was as if she had placed herself on a restrictive diet, denying herself of any delicious treats that once she finally broke her fast and indulged in that sinfully delightful treat, the decadence caused a sensory overload. Elijah let out a shuddered breath as he gripped her hips tightly, his own set a destructive pace that ensured she would not only be walking funny the next day, but she would feel him every time she moved.

For Alix, there was no pain. Instead, it felt as if life had been breathed into her lifeless body. It was the first time in a long time that she felt completely and utterly alive.

Elijah's ravenous lips descended and feasted upon every tangible inch of bare skin within his reach. Alix's skin flushed in its wake as she wrapped her legs securely around his waist, flexing her muscles to pull him closer. Her hands languidly trailed down his back, her fingertips greeting every well-defined muscle that bulged with each snap of his hips. Feeling that deep-seated coil tighten inside her, she reflexively dug her nails into the flesh of his flesh of his shoulders.

Soon she found herself teetering on the edge of pure oblivion, Elijah's lips trailed up the column of her neck, instinctively hovering over the pulsating patch of skin. Alix knew what he was silently asking; without hesitation, she moved her sweat dampened hair to the opposite side, craning her neck more. To Elijah, she was willingly submitting, just like she had the very first time in that field. Hungrily eyeing that pulsating vein, his face began to change. Alix moved her hand to cradle his head, bringing the hungry beast closer.

Elijah placed a gentle kiss on the skin before his elongated fangs pierced the soft flesh. He groaned loudly as he took a deep pull of her intoxicating life force, effectively sending her full force over the edge as his name left her lips like a sacred prayer.

Behind her closed eyes, Alix witnessed the most beautiful display of fireworks. It felt as if she was watching the Fourth of July finale in high definition. It didn't take Elijah long to meet his completion after she did, the only sound leaving his lips was her named amidst a deep guttural growl. Extracting his teeth from her neck, he languidly licked the small drops that escaped his mouth before pulling back. Adoration poured from his eyes as he gently brushed away the sweaty tendrils of hair that had fallen on her face. She could hide the smile that graced her lips as she continued to ride our her orgasmic high.

**~{ &}~**

After finally regaining feeling in her extremities, Alix decided to venture into the kitchen in search of that drink she had originally intended on offering Elijah before the whole earth-shattering sex occurred. She padded across the cool tiles, clad in Elijah's discarded dress shirt, limping slightly, which caused him to shamelessly grin. She searched her cabinets for the bottle of Jameson's she had brought with her earlier. After successfully locating the bottle of liquor, she grabbed two glasses with the intention of returning to her bedroom, except she found Elijah leaning against the counter of the island, in nothing except his underwear, with her photo album.

 _'Nosy little shit.'_ Alix thought to herself.

"Snoop much?" She asked, setting the bottle and glasses down on the counter. She glanced down at the open page as she opened the bottle and poured its contents into the glasses.

"I was merely...curious." Elijah admitted. Alix scoffed as she slid the glass towards him.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'." She joked as she shuffled closer to him. Her lips formed a crooked grin as she saw the picture of her, Sam and Dean posing in front of the Impala outside of Bobby's during Thanksgiving. It was right before Dean went to Hell. She fought back a giggle as she remembered Bobby almost throwing Dean into his dungeon after she had exiled him from the kitchen numerous times that day.

"That's a good picture of us, didn't know those two idiots were so photogenic." She commented with a chuckle. "Those are my brothers Sam and Dean." Alix supplied, feeling Elijah's questioning eyes upon her.

"I wasn't aware you had brothers." Elijah replied, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, that's because I didn't when I met you. Up until 15 years ago, I was on my own." She clarified, pausing to take a sip from her glass. "I met a hunter named John Winchester in the mid 80's after I realized he wasn't planning on killing me, I offered to help him track down the demon that killed his wife in return he'd help me. I soon found out he had two young boys with him, and we sort of formed this bond with one another. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy annoying the hell out of me like little brothers."

"Is that how you acquired the last name?"

"Yes. I mean, you know as well as I do that when you've lived as long as we have, changing our names every couple of years tends to fend off suspicious onlookers." She replied, pushing her glass off to the side.

"I'm well acquainted with the practice." Elijah agreed. "So, why aren't they here with you?"

"Things happened that led to stressful situations, so we decided to take a little break. We still keep in touch. I know that you're well aware of the stresses that siblings can cause when you've been around each other just a tad too long." Alix commented with a pointed look.

There was something underlying her tone, something that she wasn't saying. Elijah was quick to pick upon it.

"What aren't you telling me, Alixiah?" He turned, grabbing and turning her as well so that they faced one another. His tone was serious as his eyes beseeched her to confide in him like she used to.

With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly divulged her secret.

"Sam, he...he uh, started the Apocalypse, which evidently started a chain of events that somehow now revolve around me."

"What do you mean?"

"The Judeo-Christian end of times, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, assuming that was what he was referring to. When his pressed his lips into a thin line, she realized that wasn't what he was asking.

"I don't know much about the other issue, aside from the fact that I've been labeled Public Enemy number one in Heaven just because I'm alive. They apparently consider me an abomination because humans aren't supposed to have angelic grace flowing thorough their veins." She hissed. "It's partly why we aren't together right now. I left because I couldn't stomach the thought that those winged pricks would willingly torture or even kill them because of me. I thought that if I left, and kept my whereabouts under the radar, they'd have a decent chance. But I didn't get that lucky and neither did they. See, my father, Michael has seen fit to declare Dean his chosen and intended vessel." Alix said solemnly.

Silence engulfed the kitchen causing Alix to quickly down the rest of her whiskey while Elijah tried to process this information.

"You mean-" Elijah began.

"Ah, here's you 'The More You Know' lesson for today, kid. Angels can possess people, just like their evil twins can. Unfortunately for them, they need to wine and dine their victims before their allowed to get to third base." Alix explained, moving to set her now empty glass in the sink. Turning around, she noticed Elijah's confused look and mentally smacked herself for her poor choice in analogies. "They need permission before they can possess someone. There are those that will use any means necessary to get it, and I mean _any means necessary._ "

"So, what do you intend to do?" Elijah asked, moving to stand in front of Alix, easily pulling her to him.

She didn't know how to answer that question because she honestly didn't know what she was going to do. What could she do? It wasn't like she could launch a full-scale war against Heaven, that would just be plain suicidal. As she opened her mouth to respond, her phone rang out loudly from the bedroom. Leaning up, she gave Elijah a quick kiss before moving to retrieve her phone.

She arched a brow as she saw the familiar name flash across the screen.

**Deano.**

"Dean?" Alis said as she answered.

"Alix, we've got a problem." A bad feeling took residence in her stomach upon hearing that statement, nothing good ever came from Dean saying those five words.

"What the fuck did you go and do?"


End file.
